Paranormal
by spangladesh920
Summary: Sequel to 'Meet the Creeper'. Years after their first encounter with the supernatural, Timmy and Tootie now hunt it, but someone has plans for the couple down the line. NEW Ch. 13: Final Thanks and Playlist
1. Bark at the Moon

_Important Notice: If you have not read the first 'Meet the Creeper' story, I highly suggest reading that one first. _

_It's now been five years since the events of 'Meet the Creeper'. Veronica is in Hell, A.J. is now a member of the FBI, Chester, Trixie, Tad, and Chad, are still missed, and as for Timmy and Tootie? Since their encounters with Veronica, they have spent their years since then trying to rid the world of any and all evil entities one at a time. This is their story. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing here. The characters used herein are the property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I am also using elements from the hit TV show 'Supernatural' which is owned by the genius Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. Any other trademarks are the property of their respective owner. _

_Thank you to MisterBlue for Beta reading this. _

**The outskirts of Green Bay, Wisconsin…midnight **

The warm humid night air was buzzing, three shapes cut through the vast farmland in a desperate dance of survival. The first shape, a humanoid form that was grotesquely deformed. The second and third were humans, both wielding pistols, silently tracking their prey. Through row after row of fertile cornstalks, the three forms sliced, the two humans splitting apart and trying to ensnare their foe. They circle, slowly mince stepping as they close in.

Suddenly, the mutated form leaps into the thick, muggy night, for a millisecond illuminated by the full, hot June moon. Claws out, fangs dripping with saliva it descends onto the first form, a female. A half-breath before it could sink its jaws into the female's skull; three gunshots rang out, shattering the silence and striking the form with deadly precision in the chest.

The creature yelps, the hand poured silver bullets slicing flesh, muscle, bone, and finally its heart. The pure silver effectively killing it as that is the creature's one weakness. The creature whines softly before slumping onto the soil. The two forms reach each other and stand over the fallen beast, and watch it slowly transform back into a typical thirty-four year old housewife. The female shakes her head sadly, as her counterpart wraps an arm around her, trying his best to comfort her. The male departs, heading for their vehicle to retrieve a pair of shovels and two containers. The female stands there with a rosary, and says a prayer over the deceased woman.

He returns, waiting patiently for her to put the rosary away before handing her a shovel. Together, the two dig a makeshift grave for the woman and gently inter the body. They both say a silent prayer over the corpse as the male pours salt on the body, while the female douses it with gasoline at the same time. They both take one last look at the body before he lights a book of matches alight and tosses it in. The grave erupts in a ball of flame that consumes the remains in a matter of minutes, helping the spirit along to the afterlife.

"I always hate this part of the job." The female says as they walk to their restored 1969 Dodge Charger.

"I know babe, but you know there is no cure for Lycanthropy. We tried, but we just couldn't overcome the lore this time Tootie." The male responds, gently pulling her close and hugging her.

Timmy Turner and Tootie McDonald trudged through the night and to the car. They got in and drove back through the fertile farmland until it became suburban sprawl once more. They pulled into the parking lot of their motel and unloaded the twin duffle bags in the trunk. Once in the room, they made sure that they were secure and opened the bags. They disgorged their guns, knives, ammunition, and the leather bound book that held all the knowledge they would need on anything and everything that goes 'bump' in the night.

Following their experiences with the resurrected Veronica, the pair graduated from high school and began doing their own research into the paranormal, the supernatural, and the occult. What they found was a world beyond their wildest dreams…or worst nightmares. Creatures of every ilk and nature had crossed their path in the three years since they became 'hunters'. Ghosts, reapers, vampires, werewolves (like tonight), and even demons had cropped up all over the country.

When they found a lead, they tracked the source until they found what they found the unclean or misguided soul and helped it along…either to justice, the afterlife, or Hell itself. They did their job well, but sometimes the emotional toll was great. Seeing a decent person descend into madness or turned into a vicious, violent killing machine was a tough pill to swallow, but they knew they were doing the right thing.

In the room, Tootie had stripped down and jumped in the shower while Timmy meticulously cleaned his Colt .45 semi-auto pistol. Since they arrived in Green Bay, they hadn't had a solid lead for their next job. That changed the moment his cell phone went off, playing the familiar tune of "Barracuda" by Heart. He saw the name on the caller I.D., smiled, and picked up.

"Long time, no hear Loretta."

Loretta von Gustafson was a Hoodoo priestess that Timmy and Tootie had helped not too long after they became full fledged hunters. They took out some nasty spirits and cleansed her home. In gratitude, she swore that whenever the couple needed her help, she would be more then happy to…and she had on several occasions.

"_I know Timothy, been awful busy as of late. The B-side hasn't buzzed this hard since what those bastards did to us on 9/11. Even then it wasn't this powerful. _

"I know, we haven't been this busy since right after we first started out. I get the sense that this is more of a business call then a social one."

"_That it is sweetie. Seems that there have been a series of unexplained occurrences and murder/suicides in this big old house down in the Dallas area. Your old stomping grounds if I'm not mistaken." _

Timmy laughs. "Yeah, a long time ago, almost a lifetime it seems. Hey, thanks for the tip Loretta, and thanks for keeping an eye out on my hometown. I appreciate it more then you know."

There was a deep, throaty laugh on the other end of the line. _"Timothy, after what you and your pretty girlfriend did for me, it's the least I can do. Give Tiffany my best, and come on down and see me if you get the chance. I'll have a big old pot of gumbo on." _she told him, typically eschewing their nicknames.

"You know we will. I'll have Tootie give you a buzz when we get to North Texas. She's gonna want to make a beeline for your place…you know she loves your cooking. We'll talk to you later dear."

He hung up as Tootie came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. She had been drying off when she heard her boyfriend's cell phone go off. She was happy that Loretta called, but couldn't get out in time to talk to her. She was just happy that they got a case.

"So where are we heading this time love?" she asked once she had dried off and dressed for bed.

"North Texas. Dallas-Ft. Worth area actually. Loretta wanted to tip us off to a haunted house that's been driving newlyweds in droves. Before you ask, I asked her to keep an eye on my hometown since Shreveport is so close." he responded, removing his shirt. He was very ready to grab his own shower. He always lets Tootie get in there first so she can wash her troubles away. He had taken to the job a lot easier then she had, but she was fast catching up.

"Ah, so what's the game plan? Did she give us a more specific location?"

"Uh, no. But I'm sure that your 'Deep Toot' skills will come in handy. If I had to venture a guess, I would say Dallas County. It should be all over the newspaper websites, as it seems to be a pretty hot story down there."

Tootie smiled at the reference to her old alter ego. Only Timmy had the sense to figure out it was her behind the trench coat and hat. Then again, the only other people who knew or had heard of Deep Toot were his moronic parents, her cowardly parents, and her evil older sister. The last of which, they hit with Holy Water, and she didn't even flinch. After that, they were ninety percent sure it wasn't a demonic possession. She was just an evil human…nothing more.

"Did I hear Loretta invite us to dinner?" Tootie asked, fiddling with her socks, but mouth already watering.

"Yeah she did, she said she would have a big pot of gumbo, just for you babe."

The young woman looked up and could hear the shower running. She shook her head and grabbed her ultra-powerful laptop. She breathed a sigh of relief that this particular motel offered free wireless internet access. Her fingers dancing on the keyboard, she pulled up as many DFW area newspapers as she could, and got a hit on the now-infamous "Newton Ranch" in southern Dallas County. Apparently, the wife of the original owner brutally murdered him and their five kids before hanging herself from the gigantic chandelier in the foyer. The legend said she went insane after finding out he had an affair with the local preacher's wife.

She was intently reading the history when Timmy came up behind her and started kissing and nuzzling her neck. They kissed passionately for a few moments before she pushed him away with a groan and a smile. She loved his enthusiasm and his passion, but now was not the time.

"Stop Timmy, not tonight. First of all, you still need to heal up from that run-in with that coven of witches a week ago. Second, I'm on my…'special time'. And third, I've got the info we need baby." she squealed as he tickled her sensitive spot behind her knee.

"Ok, lay it on me. What are we dealing with this time? Demon? Shape shifter?"

"Actually, it's a place called the 'Newton Ranch', close to the Dallas/Ellis County line. Apparently, Rachel Newton…the wife of the original owner found out that her husband Mackenzie was having an affair with their preacher's wife. This caused her to go completely 'Dingo at my baby' crazy, and she murdered the entire family before ganking herself from the chandelier." she began.

"Now, whenever a married couple buys the place, her spirit returns to cause as much havoc as she can to drive the couple out of her house."

Timmy stroked his chin, nodding at the information his girlfriend had gleaned. She was the best in the business at digging out useful little nuggets like this, and she was rarely off the mark. Hunters far and wide would call her up requesting her help on a particular case when it was known that Turner and McDonald were on 'Vacation'. She was the brains, and he was the weapons guru.

"Ok, so laymen's terms: she went ape shit, and now she's trying to keep other married couples out and making the same mistakes? Interesting. So did they bury the body or cremate?"

"Uh, they buried the body." she said, hacking into the death records for the town. "But…she was buried along with the rest of the family on the property, and it's about five acres. This is going to be the proverbial needle in a haystack love."

Timmy groaned and slid to his side of the bed. "Great, so not only do we have to deal with a psychotic ghost, but we also have to traverse five acres of Texas Hill Country to find her moldy ass. Perfect, just peachy."

Tootie only rolled her eyes as she slid into bed next to him. She knew how much he hated hunts like this, when the remains weren't easily found. He often preferred a straight and simple salt and burn. She sighed, closing her laptop and laying it on the nightstand next to her. She snuggles up next to him as he douses the light.

Both need a good night's sleep, because the couple will be up and out early. And they know it will probably be a 20 hour drive, and they need to alternate driving between here and Texas.

_A/N: Read and Review please. Well, that's the intro. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Up next: Tim and Toot square off with one nasty poltergeist, which leads to some major problems. _


	2. You Give Love a Bad Name

It had taken nearly a full day of driving (with them switching on and off to stay fresh), but they finally arrived in a dusty little town nearly 45 miles southwest of downtown Dallas. They got a room at the local 'No Tell Motel' and set up shop. After making sure they had emergency Devil's Traps in place, Tootie quickly hooked into the internet and her fingers were flying over the keys. Meanwhile, Timmy was at the local copy shop, making sure that their real looking fake ids were in order. They met back up, dressed for their parts, and went straight for the town's historical society to glean as much information they could before heading over to the ranch itself.

They approached they front counter and encountered a kindly older lady manning it. They both gave her a smile and nod, which she returned gently.

"Yes my dears, how may I help you?"

Timmy gave her another kind grin as they both pulled out their badges.

"Yes ma'am you can. I'm Special Agent Kripke, and this is Special Agent Wheldon with NCIS. We were called in because of a mysterious suicide of a Gunnery Sergeant at the Newton Ranch."

"Oh my! Well Agent Kripke, there was a death out there; a nice couple had purchased the land, real pleasant too. Then, all of a sudden the sheriff is getting called out there at least twice a week because they are having knock down, drag out fights. I don't wish to speak ill of the dead, but rumor around town is that she had one hell of a drinking problem, and he…well let's just say that him and preacher's wife were doing more then praying after Sunday service."

The two young hunters exchange glances before Tootie takes over the conversation.

"We understand ma'am. Have there been any other…'weird' incidents out there that you know of?"

"Well my dear, I've lived here all of my life, and I'd have to say there has been at least a dozen to maybe twenty incidents out there in my lifetime." She beckons them closer. "Some say the place is haunted, though most are quick to dismiss that theory." she whispers.

Another fifteen minutes of general small talk later, the couple thanked the woman and made their way back to the motel. They spent the better part of the morning making sure that their equipment was in order and functioning, as well as making two dozen salt rounds for their sawed off shotguns. From their experiences and research, the only thing that can repel a spirit is rock salt, because it represents purity. Most ghosts they had come across were either souls who couldn't move on, due to a number of factors, including unfinished business. The others were vengeful spirits, who chose not to move on and are now tortured by the pull of the afterlife, but could not move on.

At nightfall, the pair made their way to the ranch house, after making double sure that they had everything with them. Their pistols and shotguns, as well as their Electromagnetic Frequency (EMF) meters, which helped find spirit activity when the ghost didn't make itself visible. The drawback could be power lines that still had juice in them, because that can give off false positives.

They arrived at their destination, prepared for anything the spirit could throw at them. Timmy grabbed Tootie's shotgun and bandolier and tossed them to her. They loaded up on ammo, making sure to split it evenly. They covered each other's backs as they made their way through the front door, scanning from ceiling to floor and everywhere in between. They both sighed, nervous even after all these years of hunting. Their guru once said that the moment they didn't have butterflies in their stomachs while on a hunt, then they needed to get out of the life.

"Damn, this place is massive! It could take days just to search the house." Timmy sighed, continuing to visually scan the stairs and second story hallway.

"Place this big, we better split up. One of us takes the downstairs and the basement if there is one. The other takes the upstairs. Whoever takes the first floor also has to search at least five hundred yards outside and try to find that grave." Tootie said, scanning the room before her.

"I'll take the downstairs. I am taller, so I can cover more ground quickly, plus I think I remember how to handle this terrain." he said with a smile. They sealed the deal with a kiss, and then broke off to begin the search.

As she ascended the stairs, he began rummaging through the various nooks and crannies of the lower level. He scanned everything with his EMF, and got a hot spot at the chandelier (no surprise to him), and continued his tour. He got nothing in the kitchen, parlor, or formal dining room. He did get a hit in one of the less formal dining rooms, but according to the legend nothing happened in there. He continued his sweep, slowly scanning every possible place.

Upstairs, Tootie was having more luck then her beau. She got spikes in the master bedroom and three of the other bedrooms. While scanning, she felt a chill run up her spine, and decided to check out the master bedroom again. This time, she took a breath and was able to see it when she exhaled, even in the heat of a Texas summer. She held her next breath, her petite hand slipping to the pistol grip of her shotgun.

She whirled around, and came face to face with a woman dressed in Civil War era clothing. She knows immediately that it was Rachel Newton's spirit. She went to pull the trigger and blast the ghost with the salt, but the ghost just gazed at her and gently caressed her cheek. Tootie shook as ectoplasmic power coursed over and through her, unlocking those long ago memories of the mistreatment that Timmy had wrought on her.

"He has done you wrong my child. I can sense it in your eyes. Let that anger out. Get rid of him, before he does much worse to you." Rachel said in a haunting southern drawl.

The happy memories the couple had forged in the years since they first became a couple were locked away in the back of her mind. The only thing she could remember was the humiliation, the anger, the…RAGE she felt towards the young man downstairs. She grits her teeth and shook her head in one last desperate attempt to override the power, but it was a lost cause.

"He will be unfaithful to you child. Every man is unfaithful in the end, and they must be punished. You must strike quickly Tiffany, or else you will face my fate." the voice finished as it faded to nothingness. The young huntress gripped her shotgun tightly. She knew he would be. He would always be worshipping Trixie's ghost, and Tiffany Layla McDonald isn't second place to anyone, especially one who is dead.

She descended the stairs, forcing a fake smile across her face as she looked for him. In her now warped and twisted mind, she had to lull him into a false sense of security, before she can take her revenge. She remembered that they were sharing a single room, and she had to fight her own body from gagging at the thought of being in the same room, let alone the same _bed_ as him.

Timmy was just finishing up his sweep of the downstairs. He saw his girlfriend coming towards him, and he smiled, none the wiser to what happened to her. He walked over and tried to embrace her, but was surprised to feel her push him off. This was odd because even when she is on her 'special time', she never pushed him away like that. He looked at her with a confused and slightly hurt expression on his face.

"Ok, so did you find anything upstairs? I got zilch down here, and there is no basement."

"No I didn't. There was a little bit of EMF in the bedrooms, but no sign of Rachel anywhere." she said with a very terse tone in her voice. She was now barely containing the rage and anger building up inside of her.

Timmy could only stare at her as she bumped passed him and made her way to the car. As the sun rose, he could not wrap his mind around her actions since they reconnected. She was acting very strange, and had an angry, almost hateful tone to her voice. He followed close on her heels, and was stunned when she spun around and sat on the hood, just glaring at him. He didn't say a word, so not to start a fight.

Sliding behind the wheel, he sat stock still as he started up the car and drove back to the motel. She stormed into the room, and he had to step in quickly before his girlfriend slammed the door in his face. He was just staring at her, wondering what the hell happened at the ranch.

"I'm thinking that we could go back there after midnight and try to find ole' Rachel's grave. I found an original map of the land, and I believe it's still accurate. It says the remains should be about 200 yards due west from the back patio."

She just glared at him, wondering who died and put him in charge. She was now wishing that Vicky had put him in the hospital permanently. Why hadn't her sister finished the job? Oh well, since her sister wasn't strong or competent enough to do it, then she would have to pick up the slack. Tonight, she would get her revenge, and no one would ever find his body way out there.

"That's…good…thinking Timothy. It I…we can lure Rachel out, we can blast her, then do the old salt and burn." she said with an evil glint in her eye. This disturbed her boyfriend further, as he still couldn't figure out what the hell was going on with her.

Tootie excused herself to get cleaned up, leaving Timmy to his own devices. As soon as he heard the water start, he grabbed her laptop and pulled up her research on the Newton case. He speed read the information until he got to what Rachel Newton could now do in spirit form

His tired eyes bulged at the new information. In it, it said that now she had the power to turn even the most loving girlfriend/wife into a violent, stark raving lunatic who is also plagued by paranoia of her husband/boyfriend being unfaithful to her, or painful old memories coming back to the forefront of the infected female's mind. The only way to break 'Rachel's Curse' was to destroy her.

_Oh no…that bitch got to Tootie, and now she's recalling all the bullshit I put her through when we were kids! I gotta watch my back from now on. _He thought in horror.

The shower had turned off, and he quickly shoved her computer back into her messenger bag as if nothing was wrong. She eyed him with a mix of disdain, contempt, and suspicion. She said that both should get some rest, to get freshen up before they had to go back tonight. He agreed, but instead of sleeping in bed with her, he pulled out the sleeper sofa and curled up there, deathly afraid of what she could do in his sleep.

**Later that night…**

They made it back to the ranch, and they got their weapons out of the trunk. He handed her the map, so he could keep her in front of him at all times. Instead of going around the house…they went through it, though Timmy tried to salt as much as he could. Suddenly, Tootie turned and looked at him maliciously. He swallowed hard, and tightened his grip on his sawed off double barreled.

"Let's keep moving Timothy, that grave isn't going to dig itself you know." she said, turning her back and smiling a pure, evil grin.

"Yeah, it sure isn't babe." he replied nervously.

Then, he exhaled and could see his own breath. That was his tip-off to a spectral presence. He turned around, and there was a woman wearing period clothing standing before him. He tried to get his shotgun up to fire, but Tootie ripped it out of his hands. Rachel didn't take any time, punching the young man and sending him flying into the wall behind him. He got up, only to catch the butt of his own shotgun from his now demented girlfriend.

On dream street, Timmy tried to fight back, but his swings went wild and easily ducked by both women. They knocked him around real good, until they knocked him too close to the duffel bag. In the mess of his landing, he found a large tube of rock salt. He poured some in his hand, and when Rachel got close enough to him, he flung it at her, making the ghost dissipate into nothing. He drew himself to his feet and beckoned Tootie to bring her best stuff.

She launched herself at him, throwing a flurry of kicks and punches, which he was able to duck or block. He hesitated on throwing his own, fearing for his love's health and safety both mentally and physically, and knowing this wasn't really her fault.

"Come on you coward! Hit me! What, I'm not good enough for you? Come on, pretend I'm Trixie, like I know you do when we make love!" she spat at him.

He held his ground, knowing that this was Rachel's influence talking and causing this outburst. His fist was balled up and cocked at his side, but he still couldn't pull the trigger.

"Heh, I always knew you were a coward Turner. I don't know why I waste my time on you, considering that Remy would make me feel like more of a woman then you ever can!"

He couldn't control himself any longer. He flung himself to his feet and went after her, hitting combination left hooks and right jabs before hitting his trademark knockout left hook-right uppercut combo. He stood there, breathing hard and spitting out the blood in his mouth from catching the butt of his shotgun. He trudged out the back door, having grabbed the map from Tootie and heading for the grave.

He was not twenty feet from it when he was thrown into a nearby tree. Dazed, he stood before Rachel once more. With her was a rejuvenated Tootie, who held her shotgun level with his chest.

"Oh come on Tootie, that thing's filled with rock salt! It won't kill me!" he shouted. She fired, and the salt round hit him square in the sternum. He flew back and had a lot of trouble breathing. She rolled him over with the toe of her boot and sadistically grinned down at him.

"No, but it will hurt like Hell." she spat at him. He was on the ground, coughing and gasping for breath. He tried to roll onto his side, but it was difficult and very painful.

"Tootie, we need to burn Rachel's bones and this will all be over! Then you'll be back to normal!" he choked out.

"No, I am normal. I'm just thinking for myself, and remembering all the Hell you put me through back in the day. Vicky was right about you: you are nothing more then a pathetic loser! It's payback time Turner!" she screamed. He reached into his waistband and pulled a nine millimeter pistol out. He handed it to her, and she smiled wickedly, cocking the weapon.

"You hate me that much? Think you can kill the love of your life? Then do it! Pull that trigger damn it!" he taunted. She knelt down and shoved the gun into his face and pulled the trigger. All she heard was the hollow _click_ of an empty weapon. She tried again and again, only to hear the same sound.

Sweeping his legs out, he knocked her on her backside. "I'm not stupid enough to just hand you a loaded weapon Tiffany!" he says calmly. He knocks her out again with a punch to her forehead, before pouring a salt circle around himself and the grave. Rachel tried in vain to break the seal, but the barrier did its job, protecting the young hunter as he quickly dug down into the ground.

He hit pay dirt when the tip of the spade broke through rotted wood. He quickly pried it open, dumping salt and lighter fluid on the bones. Tootie had awoken, and tried again to kill him with her own handgun, but the shots went wide of the mark, ricocheting off the hard clay of the grave.

She had had enough. She jumped feet first into the grave, shovel in hand. They two began struggling over it, with Tootie getting the upper hand. She forced him to his knees with the handle pressed hard against his throat. As he fought unconsciousness, the young man lunged for her leg, missing the first couple of times, before grabbing it and flipping her to her backside. Timmy drags her by her hair out of the grave, before quickly lighting a book of matches and tossing it in and setting them ablaze.

At first, Rachel Newton didn't know what was happening. Then, she looked down at her body and screamed as it was consumed by flame, before it dissipated, along with her screams…and she passed into the afterlife.

Tootie, her face now a mask of confusion, looked at her boyfriend. He was panting hard and bleeding, and just gazed at him as she felt her own blood trickle into her mouth. She wiped it away, and suddenly felt the aches and pains of a hard battle. She stretched and twisted, trying to work out those painful kinks.

"Uh…what happened baby?" she asked, holding her back.

"You're not going to try and kill me again are you?" he asked flatly.

"NO! Why would I do that?"

"Oh, no reason sweetheart."

The pair made their way back to the Charger. Once there, they dropped their gear into the open trunk, and Tootie pulled two colas out of the back and handed one to Timmy. They leaned against the side of the car, and Tootie was still confused.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked cautiously.

"The last thing I remember is searching her room, and then feeling this overwhelming hatred towards you fill me. It was like nothing I've ever experienced before. It was like Rachel unlocked all the old feelings I felt before we started dating."

Timmy could only stand there, wiping the blood that was running down his face from a laceration on his forehead. "So, do you still feel that way, or are we in love again?"

"We're in love again. Those emotions faded with Rachel Newton."

"Good, because this could become awkward."

The pair laughed and piled into the car. They got back to the motel, packed up, and headed east. They needed a long vacation, and they were going to take it now. And it started with heaping bowls of Loretta's home made gumbo and some TLC.

_A/N: Read and review. So the ghost of Rachel Newton is taken care of, but at what cost? Next chapter, we deal with the fallout of Tootie's infection, and take on a new case. Special thanks to my loyal readers and to MisterBlue for helping me along the way. _


	3. More Human than Human

The couple's vacation lasted all of three days before a supposed job fell into their laps. Apparently, there was a series of murders in the area around Loretta's estate. So, doing what they do best, the set out in search of the cause. If it turned out to be a psychotic human, they would leave it to the local authorities. However, if it turned out to be something up their alley, they both knew their vacation was in the toilet.

The night before they were to begin their investigation, they were lying in bed, neither able to sleep. Since the episode in Texas where Tootie had become infected by the malevolent spirit of Rachel Newton, Timmy had grown a tiny bit distant. He had taken everything that she had said while under the spell to heart, but it only manifested with him rolling over with his back towards her in bed.

"Timmy, what's wrong? It seems like you've been avoiding me since we left Texas." she inquired after he doused the bed side lamp.

"Tootie…" he begins before sighing and turning to face her. "…it's just those things you said back there. I took a lot of that to heart, because it stung and cut me real deep. I'm just…working things out in my head." he replied.

_Typical male ego bullshit…not wanting to express their emotions and burying them!_ she thought angrily. She knew it was killing him inside, but he wouldn't express it. After everything he had been through, he still wouldn't open up.

"Tim, you know I didn't and still don't mean those things, including Trixie, and especially about Buxaplenty." she began, nearly puking out the name of Timmy's Richie Rich wannabe rival. "I never had any interest in him or his money, though I'm sure Vicky does." she finishes, giggling at that last part. Leave it to her older sister to want an unattractive guy just for his money.

He had told her some of the things that she had said and done while she was under the influence of the spirit, and it shocked and horrified her. The worst was actually shooting him with rock salt. Had she hit him in the right spot, the impact could've lethally affected his heart. She couldn't live with herself if that happened.

Both had several bruises and sundry injuries, and when they arrived at Loretta's, she could only stare at the two. Timmy was still wheezing, a left black eye, the outline of the stock of Tootie's shotgun on his cheek, extending to his chin, a gash over his left eye, obviously bruised ribs, and a large bruise running the length of his back. Tootie had both eyes blackened, bruises along her jaw line and chin, and she kept rubbing the crown of her head. The older psychic just sighed and shook her head.

"Ok, which one of you got possessed and tried to kill the other?" she asked wearily. Timmy only pointed to his partner in crime/girlfriend. She could only hang her head in shame.

"And let me guess, she said some hurtful, yet completely untrue crap, and you took it to heart…am I on the right track Timothy?" again, he just nodded. She just looked at him as she pointed up the stairs. "Go get yourself cleaned up young man. This one and I need to have a chat." Timmy complied, the whole incident stinging worse then even the bruised ribs every time he took a breath.

Once he was upstairs, the young couple's mentor poured two steaming cups of fresh chamomile tea and sat down across her old oak dining table, gazing at the young woman whom she always considered her own daughter. She could see the agony and pain in her amethyst eyes and it hurt the psychic's heart. Loretta knew their story, about how long it took for these two lost souls to find one another. She loved Timmy, but she always felt a kinship with Tootie.

"Child, I know all right…it's ok. I saw the hurt and shock in his eyes, much as I see it in yours. He didn't hit you until you hit that right nerve did he? He stood there and took that abuse until he couldn't take it anymore right?" the young woman didn't look at her, but merely shook her head 'yes'. "You knew the exact, right spot and you hit it with gusto. Am I right dear?" again, Tootie nodded 'yes'.

"Tiffany, I've known you two for now on three years. You have to let this episode go sugar. First, you were under the influence of a nasty spirit. Second, the boy is sensitive to that period of your lives. I've seen him beat himself up and wallow in self pity many times in the past. He loves you, and is fiercely loyal to you. Go on up and apologize, because this will only bring you closer if you do. If you don't…who knows what will happen. Take it from an old woman…don't make the same mistakes I have." she said with a sad smile.

Tootie just smiled and started up the stairs, but she stopped and opened her mouth. With a wave of her hand, she sent the young huntress upstairs to the love of her life. Loretta quietly sipped her cup of tea, remembering the man she let slip through her fingers so long ago.

Upstairs, Tootie quietly knocked on the door. Timmy responded and she entered. She found him shirtless and typing into her laptop. He hadn't felt her presence in the room, and was researching the details of the case at hand. She smiled and began to rub his knotted shoulders. He sighed and rolled his head from side to side, causing his neck to crack. He slid his hands over hers and just held them in place.

"What was that for babe?" he asked softly. He could feel the radiant smile on her face, her head now pressing into his scarred flesh.

"To help you relax…and say 'I'm sorry'. I know it was Rachel's influence, but I can't stand to know I hurt you like that." she replied.

His hand snaked up her neck and he ran his fingers through her silky soft, raven colored hair. The caress and smile on his face told her everything she needed to know. The couple sat like that for a few minutes, before he slapped his forehead and grabbed her laptop. He opened the lid and the screen lit up, showing various news stories about local assaults and murders over the four weeks.

"This is one of our cases Beautiful. Take a look at this." he said pointing to a particular story. "Apparently, Joseph Crane beat the ever loving Hell out of his long time girlfriend with a golf club, then ganked himself with a bullet to his computer. The kicker is: security cameras at his favorite bar showed that he was sitting there, casually having a beer at the exact time he supposedly killed the girl. As usual, the police are baffled."

Tootie rubbed her eyes and looked over the screen and information. She had never heard of anything like this before, and they had seen a lot. She tossed her hair over her slender shoulder and sat next to him, with her hand on his thigh. She was trying to rack her brain over what kind of creature could possibly do this.

"So what's the plan sweetheart?"

"I say we get some rest, and then go do our thing in the morning. We go over to the apartment complex and see if we can get a look at the security footage." he looked down at her, and saw the look on her face. "Just call it a hunch baby."

She yawned and nodded her head heavily. The pair fell asleep in each other's arms, foreheads touching. By the time they had awoken early the next morning, they had tossed and turned until Timmy had her in his arms, with her back to his chest. They arose, and following a delicious Creole breakfast made special by Loretta, the couple dressed in their suits and headed over to the complex where Crane and his girlfriend had been living for the past thirteen years. They were greeted cheerfully by the complex's manager.

"Hi there folks. Are you my 10:30 to look at unit 339?"

Tootie stepped up with a smile, and they both flashed their fake badges to him. "No sir, I'm Agent de Pablo, and this is my partner Agent Weatherly with Homeland Security. We were hoping to look at the security footage of one Joseph Crane."

The manager's smile froze when he heard "Homeland Security". Timmy was sure that the first thought running through the man's mind was 'terrorism'. So, thinking on his feet, he came up with a story he thought would fool the man.

"He had called us about two weeks ago, regarding a possible terrorist cell located here in the city. We believe that they found out and…neutralized him. His girlfriend was just collateral damage."

"A cell, in our town? What are they up to? Where are they?"

"I'm sorry sir, but that's classified." Tootie interjected.

That seemed to mollify the man, but not by much. He escorted them to his office and grabs the tape and shoves it into the nearby VCR. All three watch as Crane enters the building, and when he turns towards the camera, his retinas flare and turn a brilliant white. Tim and Tootie turn to each other and give each other a look. It appeared that the manager hadn't noticed, so they remained silent. After a few minutes, the Crane imposter walks out covered in blood and without a care in the world.

The two left, thanking the manager for his time and headed for the car. Once inside, they began to brain storm ideas on what to do. "I should've known that it was a freaking Shape shifter. It's the only way Joseph could've been in two places at once."

"Hell, every culture on Earth has their own shape shifter lore baby. Looks like we're dealing with a skin walker here. From my research, we've already dealt with one of it's kind back in Green Bay."

"So we already know how to take this son of a bitch down: a silver bullet to the heart. Now, the problem is going to be tracking this bastard."

"According to my research, their lairs are mostly in the sewers, hiding out until they find another victim to pose as. Then, after they take the shape, they kill the victim. Once done with whatever they do, they…well…shed."

With that disturbing thought in their minds, they head back for Loretta's to get some rest. Around midnight, they mapped out the sewer mains around the apartment complex, and descended into them. They turned and maneuvered through the foul smelling tunnels. After about two hours, they finally found a clue: a pile of cellulose looking flesh. This soon became a trail, and it lead to the shape shifter's lair.

"Ewww, this is freaking' disgusting! That thing really needs to clean up down here. I'm so gonna throw up! This is down right unsanitary!" Tootie yelled after stepping into one of the larger piles. Timmy could only chuckle at his girlfriend's need for cleanliness.

Out of nowhere, a shadow flicks against the wall, and the shape shifter takes off down the corridor. Timmy catches sight of it and takes off, gun cocked and loaded. Tootie tried her best to keep up, but soon losing both of them. She slowed to a stop, her own gun raised and ready and heaving a big sigh.

"Damn it Timmy!" she screamed.

Fifteen minutes later, Timmy came strolling back towards her, dripping wet and stinking to high heaven. Tootie went to hug/hit him, but the raunchy smell repelled her.

"What in the bluest of blue Hells happened to you Timothy?!" she yelled while holding her nose.

I lost the damn thing after it shoved me into some pipe. I managed to squirm free, but I think they flushed the pipes…" he groaned, squeezing out his stained t-shirt and shaking his limbs clean.

They made their way back to Loretta's; with Tootie trying not to puke out of the open window from the stench, and swearing he was sleeping downstairs on the couch for the next week. Once upstairs in their room, Timmy headed for a much deserved (and needed) shower.

But when he took his shirt off, she noticed something odd: he had what looked like a fresh graze from a bullet on his left shoulder. This puzzled the young woman, because she didn't think she heard a gunshot while down there. Once he was in the shower, she went into the bathroom, ostensibly to use the toilet. She asked him questions only the real Timmy would know, and he answered truthfully, in almost shocking, High Def detail.

Thinking quickly, she grabbed her cell phone and activated the camera, waiting for him to exit the bathroom. When he did, he inquired as to why she was pointing her phone like that at him. She lied, saying she got a text from AJ, asking if they'd got married yet. On the phone's screen, her boyfriend's eyes were glowing a brilliant white, and she tried her best to not audibly gasp. Stealthily, she pulled her nine millimeter from inside her bag, ready to strike.

His back had been to her the entire time they had been conversing, so he had no idea that she had her gun drawn. When he did finally turn around, he thrust his hands into the air with a shocked look on his face. With the gun in front of her, she backed him up until he fell into a chair.

"Where the Hell is he you son of a bitch?!" she barked at him. 'Timmy' began to laugh maliciously up at her, relaxing in the chair and no fear of the gun stuck into his chest. He was so relaxed that he tucked his hands behind his head and crossed his legs, sighing lightly.

"Oh, do you mean that meat head you call a boyfriend? Let's just say he's…tied up at the moment." the creature replied coolly.

Her finger drew tighter on the trigger, aching to put a silver bullet through this monster's jet black heart for kidnapping her beloved Timmy. Her eyes had narrowed to slits, and she was clenching her jaw so tight that it felt like she was about to break all of her teeth.

"Why so mad Tootie?" he asked, a smirk playing at his lips. "You know, I've been getting flashes of your boy's memories since I took his form, and I gotta say: you were a real freak way back when. No wonder he avoided you like the plague. And that outburst in Texas…whew that was one stone cold thing to do Tiffany. Exposing just how much you truly hate him, and yet keeping up this façade of romance? You are as evil as I am dear."

"Screw you asshole, none of that crap was true. That spirit twisted my memories and used that against me. And who are you calling a freak? I'm not the one running around the sewers, shedding my skin and jumping from one form to the other because I'm like a freakin' mutant!"

The creature rocketed out of the chair and began pummeling her. He had Timmy's extensive boxing skills and knowledge, and he used it to the fullest, knocking her around the room and over the bed. She shot up at him, landing punches to the gut and kicks to the head. Apparently, the sounds of the fight had been enough to draw Loretta's attention. She burst into the room, gun drawn and at the ready.

"It's the shape shifter! He's got Timmy hostage in the sewers at that apartment complex! Try to find him as fast as you can! Go!" The older lady bolted out the door, and the creature didn't bat an eyelash. The fight continued, both sides trying in vain to land that knock out shot, Tootie with her roundhouse kick, and the faux Timmy with his huge right hook.

The battle degenerated into a struggle over the gun, which had been knocked onto the bed. Tootie lunged for it, but so had the shape shifter. The struggled, with the monster riding her back and grabbing the barrel of the pistol. She tried everything she could to get him off her back, finally driving the back of her skull into the point of his chin hard. When he let her go to tend to his jaw, she was able to roll off the bed aim the gun at his chest. However, he dodged before she could pull the trigger and kick the gun out of her hands.

The war resumed, the two crashing out of the room and down the stairs. The creature grabbed Tootie and flung her into a wall with such force, it rattled various pictures and artwork off the wall and around the young woman. He loomed over her, snarling with every punch that connected with her cheeks and jaw. A particularly rough shot caught her in the nose, breaking it and sending a trickle of blood running down onto her upper lip.

Enraged by the taste of her own blood, she fired up to her feet, throwing combination lefts and rights, and adding a kick here and there to keep him off balance. She gazed upon the face of 'Timmy', and it enraged her even more. The fact that this thing had taken his form, and now it looked like she was beating the holy piss out of him hurt her. So, she took that pain and hurt and transformed it into the energy behind her punches and kicks.

They fought into the kitchen, Tootie flinging the monster over the kitchen table, and he crashed into the lower cupboards behind him. What she didn't expect was the monster grabbing a pan and swinging for the fences. He wailed away, most swings missing wildly, but some did hit, especially the shot to her shoulder. It felt like she had been shot when the pan connected. She struggled to her feet while ducking more shots.

Her hands grouped the counter for anything and everything. She finally felt the familiar handle of the silver knife Timmy had bought her for their first anniversary as hunters. He had taken it downstairs to clean and sharpen it when they first got to the house, and from the lightest feel of the blade, he didn't forget this time. She grabbed it and started slashing away, trying to weaken the creature as best she could.

It ducked away, avoiding the wild slashes as best it could and still swinging the pan. It was the oddest sword fight anyone could've imagined. They battled back through the living room, and when Tootie kicked the monster in the chest, he went flying through the front bay window. She leapt out after it, and the two struggled on the porch, both jockeying for position of dominance over the other. A well timed knee to the crotch gave her the advantage she needed.

She straddled his chest, arms poised over her head, the blade glinting in the moon light. The creature begged for mercy, but it fell on deaf ears. She screamed like a banshee, and plunged the knife deep into his chest. It struggled against the power of the knife for a few seconds, then finally succumbed and died. She rolled off and sat down on the porch steps, panting hard and pulling the knife out of its chest.

A few minutes later, Loretta's car pulled into the long, gravel driveway. Tootie rushed out to greet it, and practically yanked an injured Timmy out of the passenger seat and hugged him tight to her chest.

"I found this poor guy stumbling and wandering around the alleyway behind that apartment complex. He barely made it to me before passing out. I don't think he's seriously injured, but he could use a few days rest." Loretta said, leading the couple back inside.

"I love you babe." Timmy quietly mumbled into her ear.

"I love you too sweat heart." she quietly responded. Loretta looked over the damage to her home, shook her head, and began to clean up. With a look, she told Tootie to get him upstairs and into bed.

Over the next few days, Timmy did heal up, and both he and his girlfriend decided it was time to get back to Dimmsdale to see their families. Once he was one hundred percent, the pair said their goodbyes to Loretta, and lit out for California.

_A/N: Read and review. After a hard fought victory, both Tim and Tootie deserve a much needed breather and some home cooking, but will they get it? Chances are: NOT! Next chapter we head home with the couple, and a major enemy is lurking. Thanks again to you the reader, and to my main man MisterBlue. _


	4. Hells Bells

Back home in Dimmsdale, the couple made sure to inform their contacts that they were on a much needed vacation, and not to contact them at all. They had gotten home to their apartment and collapsed onto the couch. It had been almost a month since they had been home, and they were exhausted. Following a good night's sleep in their own bed, the two got up early and made their way to the cemetery. The two held hands as they grieved for their fallen friends. Both had a sense that if they knew then what they know now, that they could have saved all of their lives.

The worst feeling they had was for poor Trixie, who had been Veronica's first victim. She had just begun to embrace her true self, and had extended the olive branch to both hunters, especially to Timmy. She had made it clear that she wanted to be their friend, but it was not to be, because of Veronica rising from the dead first to possess her body.

What they hadn't realized was that there had been omens all around the city over the past week before their return. Dry lightning, barometric and temperature fluctuations, animal deaths at the zoo. They all pointed to one thing, but the couple hadn't heard about it.

Tootie squeezed the love of her life's hand, knowing how hard it was on him. He was torn up about not being able to save his best friend, but the fact that he and AJ survived the onslaught to rescue her, combined with the souls of Veronica's victims dragging her kicking and screaming to her just reward: eternal damnation had been enough for Tootie.

The wind blew through the trees, and it was almost as if the couple could hear the whispered thanks of their friends in the breeze. They rejoiced that their friends had passed on to a better place and were at rest, no matter how violent their deaths had been. The couple placed flowers on the headstones, shed a couple of tears, and then bid their friends goodbye for another year. They were on their way to visit someone else that day.

They reached the apartment they were looking for and knocked on the door, unsure if the occupant was even home. After about ten minutes, they were about to leave, when they heard the door unlock and open. There in the doorway stood a half nude Vicky, with a dark haired man behind her.

"What the Hell do you…" she began to scream, until she saw who was on her doorstep. "Tootie! Timmy! Welcome home you two, it's been what…a month now?"

"Close enough big sister, been fighting those big bad bumps in the night." Tootie replied, giving her sister a big hug. Timmy said nothing, but kept giving his former babysitter/arch nemesis weird looks. She finally figured out why, and blushed a deep red, covering up.

"Oh God, come on in you guys and make yourself at home. I, uh…need to get changed, but there's soda in the fridge and stuff for sandwiches if you're hungry." she said quickly. She and the brunette man raced to the bedroom, leaving Tootie giggling and Timmy groaning. That was more of Vicky then he ever wanted to see.

Five minutes later, Vicky and her beau emerged, fully clothed and plopped down on the sofa opposite from her sister and Timmy. Vicky hadn't gotten much time to spend with them the last time they were in town. She was always fascinated with their stories of the occult they encountered on a daily basis out on the road.

Both Vicky and Tootie were ecstatic that they had repaired their fractured relationship. It took a little time with Tootie, and even longer with Timmy. However, once the two trusted her, the sisters were inseparable, and even her and Timmy weren't as uncomfortable around each other. The hardest part for Vicky was the psychotherapy to get over the traumas of her childhood that had led to the most unflattering nickname of 'Icky Vicky'. She had personally rejoiced when her sister and ex-arch nemesis began dating. She could see that those two were meant for each other, just in the fact that they were stronger together then apart.

The two couples talked for a few hours, before Tim and Tootie excused themselves to attend dinner with her and Vicky's parents. After Veronica's rampage, Timmy's parents basically abandoned him, leaving him the house, but not much else. Her parents were gracious enough to take him in, as he had rented out his house to earn some money. Though they treated him like blood, both McDonald parents were overjoyed that their youngest daughter found and began dating the love of her life.

Meanwhile, Vicky had decided to take a walk after making love to her boyfriend. She was just lighting up a cigarette when thick, billowing black smoke surrounded her. She was flailing her arms trying to fight it off, but the fight was in vain. It stuffed itself down her throat, taking hold of her body and mind. Even as it was taking control, she tried to fight, but it would not be denied.

She turned around, a sinister smile on her face and her eyes turning pure black. She headed back towards her apartment, and a shocked boyfriend who could do nothing but quake in terror. He knew from Tim and Tootie's stories what had happened, but he didn't know how to help. She destroyed his cell phone so he couldn't call them. She disappeared, then reemerged wearing leather pants and a tight fitting green tank top, then headed out the door to God knows where to do God knows what without a word to him.

The dinner was delicious, and the couple told stories of their most recent hunts, much to the delight and chagrin of Victor and Danielle. The loved hearing of the evil the two hunters eliminated, but were horrified at the tale of her getting infected and attacking her boyfriend. Both knew that the job could get nasty, but that was the worst they had heard so far. They worried, but as long as they got word every now and then, they were happy.

The night ended, and the couple peeled off for their apartment. They were unaware of what had happened with Vicky. After stripping down to their pajamas, they crawled into bed, kissed, and turned out the light. In their own bed once more, they slept peacefully for the first time in nearly a month. Their apartment was protected from anything and everything, so they could finally relax and be a happy couple.

The next morning dawned bright and clear, and the two began a difficult, yet necessary task: laundry. They hadn't had a chance to do it before they left Loretta's on account of the shape shifter, so they had four bulging sacks full of their dirty clothes. Once separated, the duo began washing, with Tootie hitting the internet looking for a case or omens. Timmy heard her gasp and walked over to see what the matter was. She could only look up and point at the screen.

"Aw, crap! How did we miss this?" he growled. The map on the screen showed omens all around and within the Dimmsdale metro area.

"I think we were a little preoccupied with getting home to our comfy bed to notice babe." she responded. Neither liked it, but what the map showed was that they were on a likely collision course with a demon.

"Omens aren't that bad, so it's probably a low level bitch. Question is: who's it got?" he quipped as the dryer went off. He went over to take care of it as she did further research.

"Hey, take a look at this honey." she called after finding something else. He leaned over her shoulder and kissed her neck before glancing at the screen.

"The omens seem to be heavily concentrated over the area near Vicky's place around midnight last night." she said between sensual giggles. "Neighbors also claimed that a cloud of thick, black smoke was seen swirling around a young woman in her mid to late twenties." she continued, pushing him off. "My guess is that this demon found a customer last night, and is more then likely gunning for us." she finished.

All Timmy could do was grunt in frustration. She knew the feeling, no matter what they did; the job seemed to follow them. She was upset that a demon would be ballsy enough to attack in their hometown, with her family on the line. They finished up, and went back to their apartment.

The demon possessed Vicky was just leaving their home when the couple arrived at the door. Surprised, it was all the demon could do not to revel itself then and there. As much as it went against her nature, she had to play nice so to throw them off her trail until the time was right to strike.

"Uh, hey guys…what's up today?" the demon asked.

"Just doing some laundry sis. Not to be rude, but what are you doing here? I thought you and your boyfriend had plans today." Tootie replied, stunned to see her sister here at this time of the day.

"I just wanted to…see my sister is all. Is that such a crime? You had a tough trip and you deserve to relax a little." Demon Vicky said. Timmy wasn't buying it for a second. Sure, Vicky had turned things around since the old days, but she was never this nice. He eyed her with suspicion as the sisters continued to chat. Vicky stayed for around an hour before heading back to her place.

"I don't like it babe." he said once she was out the door.

"Why not Tim? I find it kind of refreshing that she's being so nice to us." she replied, head cocked and hands on hips. Her eyes followed him as he went to the front door and inspected the handle. He ran his fingers over the metal, and brought it up to his face.

"Refreshing huh? What do you make of this?" he called, holding his finger up for her to inspect. There was a yellowish substance on it, and upon first glance her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"Sulfur, damn it!" she growled. The sulfuric residue was a sure sigh of demonic possession, and this time it was inside her own sister. It was up to them to rescue her, because both knew what happened to a possessed human. The demon inside messes them up so bad that the survival rate following an exorcism was almost non-existent depending on the length of the possession. They had to act fast to save her, because as they were fond of saying: the victim is usually 'rode hard and put up wet'.

Demon Vicky walked along, enraged that she couldn't get the couple right then and there. Her mission was simple: destroy them at all costs. The higher-ups in the Pit wanted them dead in the worst way. So many of her kind had managed to get topside, only to get shoved back, thanks to those two.

_I'm going to be famous. _The demon thought. _Me, the one who took down the mighty Tim Turner and Tiffany McDonald. That'll screw that human bitch real good…do something she couldn't before she got sent to us. _

The couple raced around their house, painting Devil's Traps on the floor and the Key of Solomon on the ceiling. They made sure that one Trap was visible, to lull the demon into a false sense of security. This wasn't their first go-around with the minions of Hell, but this was by far the most personal.

Hours later, the couple had everything set, but they didn't know how to get her back over to their apartment. There were ready for anything the demon could throw at them, that was until Vicky showed up on their doorstep unannounced. They were startled, but they let her in. She scanned the room, then entered. Before she got to the middle of the room, they decided to spring the trap.

"_Christo!"_ Timmy said calmly. Vicky flinched, and her eyes turned demonic black. Unbeknownst to the demon, Tootie had salted the windows, then the door when she entered. This only caused the demon to smirk, before telepathically throwing her vessel's sister into the wall behind her. Instead of sinking to the floor, she stuck like she was magnetized. Then the demon did the same to Timmy, only she flung him deep into the kitchen.

She began stalking up to her target on the wall, but stopped when she saw the corner of the Trap. She smirked and touched a corner of the trap, vaporizing the section and breaking it. This allowed her to grab the young huntress by the throat and get eye to eye with her.

"Nice try, but did you honestly think I would walk blindly into one of your little traps?" the demon spat, spittle landing all over Tootie's face.

"Actually, yeah we did bitch." Timmy growled from the doorway. He was holding his ribs, but was also smirking as he looked up at the ceiling. The demon followed his eyes, and nearly exploded when she saw the Key of Solomon directly above her. She knew full well that she was trapped.

Tootie had slid down to the floor when the demon's concentration had broken. They quickly forced her into a chair and bound her with salt coated rope. Vicky's body thrashed around, while Tootie went to grab their journal. Timmy pulled out a silver flask with a cross etched into the surface and splashed the contents onto the body, causing intense pain to the demon inside.

"That's holy water you demonic bitch! Be thankful we didn't bust out the Palo Santo and stake your sorry ass into the floor!"

"Timmy, no staking! Remember, cause as little damage to the body as we can!" Tootie yelled, carrying the book under her arm.

Timmy looked over his shoulder and nodded, he wasn't really going to break out the Peruvian holy wood, but it was an effective threat. He turned back and poured a little of the water onto Vicky's head, causing the demon to screech and grimace in agony.

"You stupid bastard! You think sending me back will stop what's to come? You two are marked for death by a much higher power then me!" she raged.

Timmy gave a backhanded slap and more holy water in response, as Tootie flipped through the pages looking for the exorcism. He trusted her with that, because she was proficient with foreign languages, and her Latin was flawless. He knew the whole _Rituale Romanum_ by heart; the problem was that he tended to mispronounce if he went too fast.

"_Exorcizo te, immundissime spiritus, ominis incursio adversarii, omne phantasma ominis legio, in nomine Domini nostri Jesu Christi eradicare et effugare ab hoc plasmate Dei." _Tootie began. The demon shook and shivered and thrashed about.

"Who's the higher power after us?" he yelled. The demon remained silent, save for the anguished grunts and groans from hearing the sacred words. Frustrated, he threw more holy water on her, causing her body to steam and sizzle before he nodded to his girlfriend to continue.

"_Ipse tibi imperat, qui te de supernis caelorum in inferiora terrae demergi pracepit. Ipse tibi imperat qui mari, ventis, et tempestatibus impersvit." _

"_Audi ergo, et time, satana, inimical fidei, hostis generis humani, mortis adductor, vitae raptor, justitiae declinator, malorum radix, fomes vitiorum, seductor hominum, proditor gentium, incitator invidiae, origo avaritiae, causa discordia, excitatory dolorum: quid stas, et resistis, cum scias." _

The demon screamed in pain, almost feeling the hellfire on her tainted soul. She thrashed around and cried out as Tootie's smooth pace continued punching her ticket back to damnation.

"Wait!" it screamed. Tootie stopped and Timmy grabbed her by the shoulders. "She's not a full on demon yet, but within decades she will be, the she will have her revenge on you two!"

"So what, she's going to wait until we're old and gray to get us?" he asked confused at what was going on.

"No you moron. Time passes differently in the Pit then it does up here. One month Earth time is ten years down there." she began, then she smirked. "By the time you two have kids, she will be ready to unleash the most unholy of hells on you, and trust me…I don't envy you." she finished, sitting back in the chair as if relaxing.

The couple took in this information, unsure of who would want that kind of revenge. Finally, he nodded to Tootie to finish it and save her sister.

"Stop, I gave you what you wanted! I thought we had a deal!"

"We never said any such thing bitch. Get ready to head back Downstairs!"

"_Christum Dominum vias tuas perdere? Illum metue, qui in Isaac immolatus est, in Joseph denudates, in sgno occisus, in homine crucifixus, deinde inferni triumphant or fuit. Sequentes cruces fiant in fronte obsessi." _

"I hope she rips your God Damn faces off! I pray to Lucifer that you both get sent downstairs, because we have very special treats lined up for you!" the demon screamed. They ignored her, Tootie continuing her speech.

"_Recede ergo in nomine Patris et Filii, et Spiritus Sancto, per hoc signum sancta Cruci Jesu Christi Domini nostri: Qui cum Patre et eodem Spiritu Sancto vivit et regnant Deus. Per omina saecylorum! Amen!" _

With a final scream, Vicky's head flung back and the black smoke poured out of her mouth and disappeared into the Key. Once it was gone, her head flopped forward for a few seconds before she regained consciousness. She looked around quickly, before her eyes fell onto her sister and her boyfriend.

"Ughh, what happened? Why am I wet? Was I…was I possessed?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah sis, you were. Some demon bitch wanted to warn us about another of Hell's bitches coming for our heads. Typical stuff for us really." Tootie replied with a gentle smile.

Vicky smiled back, then felt the pain from the smack Timmy had given her body. With a crooked smile, she regarded the young man. "Guess you finally got payback huh Twerp?"

He grinned at the now endearing nickname she had for him. "Nah, I forgave you long ago. The demon just pissed me off a little bit is all."

They untied the former babysitter and she wrapped them both in a tight hug. She had only heard stories of a demonic possession. Now that she had experienced it, she knew why they did what they did. It fueled her to want to become a hunter herself, and she told them as much.

"It won't be easy, but I think you would make a terrific hunter sis."

"Yeah, all she would have to do is glare at any demon to scare them back to Hell." Timmy interjected.

The three laughed, and Vicky headed for the door. She had to explain a lot of things to her boyfriend, especially the handprint on her cheek. Once the door closed, the couple headed for a much deserved rest. They didn't know what was to come, but as long as they had each other…they knew they could survive anything.

_A/N: Read and review please. So, that was the first demon encounter (but I promise not the last!) and the couple got through it with flying colors. Up next, yet another Monster of the Week, and a very important moment in both Tim and Tootie's lives. Big time thanks to you the reader, for your support keeps me writing. _


	5. Them Bones

After a couple of weeks of rest after their duel with the demon who possessed Vicky, Tim and Tootie decided to hit the road again. Their first stop was in Sacramento to drop off Vicky with a hunter friend of theirs. The formally evil babysitter had decided to join her sister and former nemesis in the hunting profession following her brush with the dark side. The couple had started training her, Tootie in research, stealth, and recon while Timmy trained her in all weapons and hand to hand combat. They even gave her a copy of their journal to help her along the way. She had taken to all of it easily, and shown a high proficiency at all aspects of the job.

After dropping her off, the couple made their way out of California, heading due east. They had received voicemails from several contacts indicating something going down in Weehawken, New Jersey…a town across the Hudson River from Manhattan. It took them a couple of days to complete the coast to coast journey, but they finally roared into a motel parking lot on the east side of town. The place was their typical fare, but it also afforded them a magnificent view of the famous Manhattan skyline.

They were also in town to pay their respects to a hunter named Brett Rodgers, who had died at the hands of a vampire in Alabama. His partner had salted and burned the body there, but the family erected a headstone in his family's plot. They laid flowers on the stone and had a moment of silence, hand in hand. They turned to leave, when they met a strawberry blonde woman who held a tissue in her hand, dabbing away the tears.

"You must be Tim Turner and Tiffany McDonald." she said, a small smile on her face as she extended her hand. "I'm Tricia, Brett's wife. He talked about the time you two hunted with him. A, uh…Wendigo down in Kentucky. He said you two were very good at the job." she finished, shaking both of their hands before lighting a cigarette.

"Uh, yeah that was one of our first cases." Tim replied, remembering that particular hunt.

"We learned a lot from him down there. He was a great hunter and an even better man." Tootie said.

She smiled again, seemingly the first time since her husband left on his ill-fated trip to Birmingham. She walked with them back to the Charger, crushing out her smoke before getting in. She felt safer in their company, and asked them to stay with her for a little while, and they did.

Sitting in her well appointed living room, the couple sipped the tea she set out for them. The night before. They had heard some rumblings of mysterious deaths around the community. When they looked into it, nothing really popped in their minds, so they were going to skip town and chalk it all up to a series of human on human violence.

However, something didn't feel right, and they stuck around, and now they were sipping Darjeeling and eating finger sandwiches with a hunter's widow. This wasn't a situation they were used to, and it was most uncomfortable. Tim especially wanted to get into the field and do some research, not sit around and trade idle chit-chat. Tootie had smacked his leg a couple of times to keep him calm.

Tricia entertained them for about an hour before Tim finally excused them to get out of there. His girlfriend scowled at him for his insensitivity, and he only looked straight out the windshield with his eyes firmly on the road as he drove them back to the motel.

"What is wrong with you? She just lost her husband, and you're acting all uncaring. It's like you don't care about her feelings!" she growled when they got back to their room.

"Look, I don't trust it Toot. My gut's telling me that something's fishy around here. Now I've looked into it, and there have been a series of body snatchings from local crypts. Until last month when Brett bit the dust in Birmingham, there were maybe one or two a year. In the past month, there have been over twenty!" he roared, thrusting the reports into her face.

"So what, you think Tricia's involved somehow? What, she's into some sort of freaky ass necrophilia? Yeah, she really looks the type Timothy!" she snarled, ripping the sheets of paper out of his hand. He sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing that when she got like this, it was better to just walk away.

He grabbed the car keys and without a word stalked out of the room. He was just about to unlock the door, when a force grabbed him and tried to pull him into an open sewer main. He grabbed the chassis and cried out for Tootie to help him. She came running, shotgun in hand, and fired it under the car.

Whatever creature that had a hold of him let go with an inhuman shriek and took off. She helped him out from underneath the car, and held onto him as he tried to regain his bearings. Upon inspection, he found he was none the worse for wear, except a torn pant leg and a scratch under his kneecap.

"What the Hell was that?" she asked breathlessly.

"I don't know, it could've been any of a hundred different bastards who want us dead." he replied, brushing himself off. Tootie wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him back into the room. Once he was on the bed, she tended to his wound, and repaired his jeans.

"You believe me now babe?" he asked.

She didn't reply, just put away the first aid kit and laid back, arms tucked behind her head. She still had her doubts, but something was indeed fishy in this town. They decided to sleep on it, and in the morning they would double their efforts in finding out what attacked Tim. Neither slept well, because something in the back of their minds was bothering them: who was this supercharged near demon that was after them?

In the morning, Tootie woke up late, only to find the Charger and Tim were gone. She cursed him left and right before jumping in the shower to get her day started. She had just finished when she heard the tell-tale rumble from the car, and the door opening. She wrapped herself in a towel before casually walking out of the bathroom. She saw that Tim had gone out and got breakfast for them both, and had made a pot of coffee.

"Thought I'd get the day started off right." he said with a smile. His smile turned seductive when he saw her state of undress, but she only rolled her eyes and grabbed her clothes out of her duffel and went back into the bathroom. He snickered and went back to laying out their meal.

Following breakfast, the duo began gathering all the information they could about the recent disappearances around town. They found that all the people who went missing were friends and acquaintances of Brett, and all went missing within days of his death. All had happened under mysterious circumstances, but there were no viable leads, thus the police had dropped them into their cold case files.

"Well that was a bust." Tim said in disgust, loosening his tie after leaving the police department. Under the guise of CIA agents Hartman and Davis, they tried to glean as much as they could, but with the scant evidence in the files, they came up empty.

"It could've been worse babe…" she began with a smile. "…there could've been zero evidence. We at least got a starting point." she finished with a grin as he tossed her the keys. They drove off and went in search of their one solid clue.

They arrived at a run down tavern and began questioning some of Brett's old drinking buddies. Most knew of or heard about his best friend Jared Ackles, but none knew why he would just up and vanish. He had a successful shipping business in New York, a loving wife, three kids, and a beautiful home outside of town. From the outside, it seemed he had the perfect life.

They followed up on several other leads, but turned up nothing. They hit up a local diner to grab some dinner, since they hadn't eaten since breakfast. They sat there waiting on their meals, and discussing the case in hushed tones.

"I can't figure it Toot, why would these people all decide to up and leave without a trace? All seemed to have great lives, with everything going for them." he said.

"I don't know either babe. This has to be the strangest case we've had since that Tulpa in southern Washington State. Nothing makes sense, especially you getting attacked last night in the parking lot." she replied, sipping on her soda as the food arrived.

They ate, then headed back to the hotel, when Tricia called, asking to speak with Tim in person alone. He shrugged and headed off, while Tootie made her way to the cemetery to check out the crypts that got robbed.

Tim arrived at the Rodger's home, unsure of what he would find. Tricia let him in, and the two sat in the living room again. They chatted about different cases, but something was seriously off about the woman. She seemed to focus heavily on the how of her husband's untimely passing, as if morbidly fascinated with the gory details.

Tootie had snuck down into the subterranean crypt, and took a look around. The stench of decay was everywhere, invading her nostrils and making her gag. She swept the large room with her flashlight and gun, the beam falling on a small crawlspace. She weighed her options, and decided to go ahead and investigate.

Tricia got up to freshen both of their cups of tea, with Tim spiking her glass of ice water with holy water, and set a silver knife blade side up right next to it. He was now sure that this was not Tricia Rodgers, but he didn't know what she was now. He sat back down, and put on a face of sympathy when she returned, and he waited.

Tootie, for one of the few times in her life, cursed her curvy frame. She had to struggle and wriggle her way down the narrow tunnel. On the other side, she found yet another chamber, filled with ancient coffins and a mausoleum. All around, the coffins looked like they had been ripped open, and the mausoleums were in just as bad shape.

Tricia returned, two steaming mugs of tea in her hands. She sent his down on the table next to him, then sat down and crossed her denim clad legs. She reached over, and nicked herself on the silver blade. She just let out a quiet growl and got up to clean the wound. When she came back, she took a drink of the holy water, and nothing happened, leaving Tim dumbfounded. Had he been wrong all along? Was she just a grieving widow?

Tootie examined the different corpses and skeletons that were littered around her. Most were in the normal stages of decomposition, stretched and bloated flesh barely hanging onto grey bones, liquefied organs seeping into the ground as they dripped off the bones. The whole sight is disturbing to the young huntress. Then the beam of her flashlight falls onto a pile of mostly fresh corpses. These are out of place, because as the kindly old caretaker told her, these catacombs had been abandoned since before World War I.

She moves closer to investigate, and notices they huge chunks of flesh missing from the bodies. Because of the lack of decay, she could rightly determine that these were more then likely the bodies of the missing people from town. The first victim she could identify was Jared Ackles. She bent closer, and examined the wounds. He had several lacerations around his biceps and forearm, the cut from his wrist to his elbow seemed to be the fatal wound.

When she examined the edges around the missing hunks of flesh, she gasped. These were not clean and smooth, but instead they were jagged…almost like _teeth_ had made them. She couldn't bask in the horror, because she heard the earth move, and her tunnel out completely filled in with dirt, trapping her.

"Oh that's just perfect!" she groaned in frustration, pounding on the now packed dirt with her fists.

Meanwhile, Tim was racking his brain over the events of the past few minutes. He had come into this situation fully intending on blowing away this woman, and now he couldn't do it. There were no supernatural signs that she was anything but what she appeared to be on the outside. He had followed her out to the kitchen when she said she was making some sandwiches.

"So what do you think is responsible for the disappearances around town Mrs. Rodgers?" he asked. He figured a hunter's wife might have a good insight.

"Honesty, I don't have a clue. I've been grieving for Brett, so I haven't paid much attention." she replied, smoothly pulling one of her husband's handguns out of the drawer in front of her.

Tim hasn't noticed this action, and he turns towards her. "So, it's a possibility that it could be a supernatural being doing all of this?" he asked.

She smirked before she answered a simple "Yes.". She whipped around on her heel and drove the grip of the pistol into his head, knocking him unconscious. She put down the gun, and began tying the young hunter to the kitchen table.

Meanwhile, Tootie had tried to dig her way out, but that caused even more soil to fill in the tunnel. She growled in frustration, and went back to checking out the bodies in the far corner. Every one of them was a missing person from the last month, and every one of them looked like they had been gnawed on for the past couple of weeks.

She scans the rest of the corpses, and when the beam falls on the corpse of Tricia Rodgers, at first she is disgusted, because only the flesh on her face and half her right arm was left. The disgust soon turned to horror, because if the real Tricia was here…who was Tim currently with? She tried frantically to find a way out.

Tim woke up with a mind blowing headache, and found himself tied to a table. He tried to look around, until he heard sadistic laughing from his left. He let his head flop back when the laughing grew closer until he could feel hot breath on his neck and ear. He closed his eyes, trying to suppress his own bitter laugh.

"Ah Hell, I should've known. You're a friggin Ghoul!" he spat as the fake Tricia came into view.

"Give the young man a cigar." 'Tricia' replied. She slowly sauntered over to the counter, and pulled a large butcher knife out of the block.

Tootie was feeling the walls, trying to find a secret passage out of the crypt and back up to the surface. Finally, she gave up and sat down in a corner not filled with rotting flesh and decaying bones. She slammed her head against the earthen wall three times out of frustration. Tim was about to be slaughtered, and she couldn't do anything about it. That's when she looked up and saw a stained glass skylight. Seeing hope, she ripped the handle off a still intact casket and broke through the glass.

She jammed the aluminum handle into the moist soil, and used her upper body strength to pull herself up and out of her impromptu tomb. She dusted herself off, and broke into a sprint in a desperate attempt to save her beloved boyfriend.

The ghoul pressed the blade of the knife to Tim's bicep, and sliced it open. He growled from the pain, and then winced as she began to drink the blood flowing out. She did the same to his other arm, and put a deep ceramic bowl underneath to catch the blood.

"The signs were there, all the body snatchings since Brett kicked the bucket. You were afraid that he would catch on and kill you." he barked.

"No shit Sherlock. You hunters are all the same; all you want is to satiate that bloodlust. I have a right to live as much as you do." she bellowed, licking the trickle of blood running down his arm.

He laughed sadistically. "Yeah, and what a life it is right? All you do is feast on rotted corpses and hide in the shadows. You're nothing more then rats!" he snarled as she cut into him again. "It was the fresh kills that threw us. Didn't know your kind could move up in the world."

She smirked, and then smacked him hard. "Everyone always said you had a smart mouth. We'll see how far it gets you once I'm feasting on this gorgeous body of yours!"

She bent down to take a bite out of his neck, when Tootie came sliding into the kitchen. She raised her cocked shotgun and blasted her in the chest, sending the ghoul flying into the wall, but otherwise unaffected.

"Tootie, she's a Ghoul!" Tim shouted after his ears stopped ringing from the blast.

She nodded and fired another round, aimed for the head. She knew from her research that the only way to kill a ghoul was a full on headshot. She went to reload, but the ghoul launched itself at her. She ducked out of the way, and swung the grip of the gun. It connected, and sent the creature flying.

The ghoul got to her knees and prepared to lunge again, but came face to face with the barrel. Tootie didn't hesitate in pulling the trigger. The ghoul's head exploded in a shower of skull, skin, hair, and brain matter. The body slumped over, and Tootie rushed over and untied Tim. The pair embraced, and she led him out of the house.

After returning to the motel and Tootie cleaning up his wounds, the pair walked out and found a quiet spot near the river with a gorgeous view of Manhattan. The couple kissed under the moonlight. She stood to admire the view, and he took that as his opportunity. He reached into his back pocket and produced a small box. He dropped to his knee and waited for her to turn around, which she did when she heard a rustle.

"Tootie, we've been together for a long time now, and in all this time I've fallen deeper and deeper in love with you." he began. Tears began to form in her eyes as she realized what was happening.

"All I want is for the rest of my life is to have you by my side." he continues, opening the box and revealing the ring. "Tiffany Layla McDonald…will you marry me?"

"YES!" she screamed loud enough for all five boroughs of New York. She leapt at him, and tackled him to the ground, smothering him with kisses. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. The two were finally fulfilled, their love whole and pure and eternal.

_A/N: Read and Review. Well there you have it; the couple is engaged to be married. Coming soon: We leap forward, and get a look at their lives after giving up hunting. They are happy, but something is brewing downstairs, and it's ready to be unleashed. Again, thanks so much to you the reader. _


	6. The Road So Far

**The Road So Far…**

Timothy Turner and Tiffany McDonald have dedicated their lives to the destruction of every supernatural evil that hides in the shadows. They have also helped spirits and humans alike find the peace and justice that they deserve. They have been loyal soldiers and fierce warriors in this battle. After their last case, the two decided to get married and settle down; the hunter's life wearing on them greatly.

Their wedding was the event of Dimmsdale's social calendar. Everyone who was everyone was in attendance as the two entered into the bonds of holy matrimony. The ceremony and subsequent reception was paid for by Trixie Tang's father out of gratitude for the good deeds the hunters have done, especially in helping to send his daughter's murderer to her rightful eternal damnation.

Now five years into their marriage and parents to the twin five year olds Tammy and Tommy, the hunting life seems to be a distant memory to the Turners. They had not even heard of any significant activity in the five years since the birth of the twins. However, that is about to change, and all Hell is about to break loose…

_A/N: Read and Review. The action returns in the next chapter...I promise. _


	7. Eye of the Tiger

Twenty-five year old Tiffany Turner had seen a lot in her years as a hunter. However, none of that could compare to trying to care for five year old twins. She had become a big time fashion designer after she married the love of her life and they gave up their old lifestyle. After she found out she was pregnant, she slowed down and began preparing for the new additions to their family. The last official act of her hunting career was casting a spell on one of their old handguns. This spell caused any bullet fired from it to kill any and all supernatural beings, including and especially demons.

Meanwhile, Tim had made a name for himself in Hollywood. He had produced a handful of successful feature films before pitching his greatest work: a television series loosely based on his and his wife's experiences on the road. The show was called: 'Paranormal', and had become an overnight ratings smash, pulling in millions of viewers and making money hand over fist in ad sales and merchandising. With the show being shot in Toronto, and his office based in Dimmsdale, he was home every night in time to have dinner with the family he always wanted.

Things had been good for them. They had even taken the occasional case when it was local, and they could clean it up in an orderly fashion. It was mostly small stuff: a Woman in White in Brightburg, a Rakshasa in Sacramento, and a Banshee in San Jose. All were fairly easy clean ups, and they were home in time to tuck the kids into bed. There were reports of demonic omens in and around Dimmsdale in the days prior to the dilemma with Tammy, but they shrugged it off as overlap with any demon within a twenty mile radius.

The problems with their daughter Tammy had escalated to the point of violence, and his talk with her in the park seemed to ease tensions a bit, but not enough. Tammy and Tootie continued to have a strained relationship, and even AJ couldn't solve this one. The first session had been the first time he had seen the Turners since high school graduation, but he had followed their exploits through his aunt (their mentor) Loretta. In his opinion, nothing was wrong, just a case of normal jealousy. She wanted to take her mother's place in the role of wife, nothing more.

However, he sensed that something was seriously wrong deep in the little girl's subconscious. She would tell of very vivid, extremely violent fantasies of how she would murder her mother to take her place. AJ couldn't specify the mental disorder, but he prescribed various cocktails of anti-depressants to see if they would have an effect. None of them did.

"I know it's a last resort, but you could try a mental institution, for a trial period anyway." he had told them after his most recent session with the girl.

"You know Tootie and I appreciate you doing this for us AJ, but I can't do that. She's my daughter, and I won't commit her until all of our options are exhausted." Tim told him. He flat out refused to put either of his children through that. Tootie was lukewarm to the idea, but she also didn't want her daughter to turn out like her aunt before she got the help she desperately needed.

After AJ returned to Washington, with a promise to return and help any way he could, the two decided to put the topic on the shelf, as it was causing a lot of stress on them that they didn't need, especially with Tootie now working from home as well as their son's well being. He was frightened by his twin, and refused to stay in the same room with her for more then five minutes. It had gone as far as him moving to a guest bedroom downstairs to keep himself safe.

The tension was mounting day by day, as the verbal assault from the young girl kept escalating. Tootie tried to remain calm, but the insults and profanities kept intensifying to the point where she lost patience with her daughter. After being called a 'slut' and a 'selfish bitch', Tootie finally slapped the girl across the mouth. It just so happened that Tim had heard the whole fight, and scolded his daughter as she slunk off to her room.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" he asked, consoling her.

"What do you think? I just slapped my own child! I swore that I would never lay a hand on any of my kids!" she sobbed. Her husband wrapped her up in a comforting hug, and they sat at the table trying to figure out what they could do with her.

Up in her room, Tammy massaged her jaw, as her eyes turned an icy blue. She cackled softly, her plan was going picture perfect. She was driving her dear old mother insane, and driving a wedge between her and Tim. All she needed to do was continue the pressure, and find a way to get rid of the sniveling loser that was her brother, and her plan would be complete.

Over the next week, everything was a roller coaster ride. One moment Tammy was the ideal daughter, then the next she was an unholy terror to her mother. Meanwhile, she tried to get to the 'hero gun' her mother had supposedly created, but couldn't find it. She brushed it off as nothing more than myth. She continued to take out her frustrations on everyone except her father.

Tim had been busy himself, preparing the climactic season finale to his show, and had been distracted. Finally the show was in the can, and he could spend real quality time with his family. Once night, he was going to check on Tammy, who had been suspiciously quiet in the aftermath of a near disastrous dinner. He had gotten to the cracked open door, and was about to knock when he heard a maniacal laugh emanating from her tiny throat.

He was horrified when she began slowly dancing around her room, chanting as if performing a ritual. He nearly fainted when he saw her eyes change to that icy blue, and he knew that she was possessed. He raced down to the living room, and quietly called a befuddled Tootie outside to the back patio.

"Tammy's…possessed!" he panted. His mind was spinning, his vision swimming, his body threatening to shut down on him.

"WHAT?!" she screamed, before he forcefully clamped a hand over her mouth. Her amethyst eyes wide with shock, and her heart beating as fast as a cheetah in her chest.

He told her everything he saw going on in her room. Both were horrified at the thought that a demon would attack them in their own home. However, both soon remembered the warning they received from that demon that possessed Vicky. The question now was: is this the big bad boss demon that was gunning for them?

They sat at the patio table, eyeing the back door to make sure they weren't being watched, and tried to formulate a plan on how best to deal with the problem, while not harming their daughter. This was new territory for them. The closest a demon had come to this type of attack was with Vicky, but now this was their own child on the line. None of their normal methods sounded like viable options, so they had to get creative.

"Timmy, we have to do something! You and I both know that it's worse on a child to be possessed as opposed to an adult. We would be doing Tammy a terrible disservice if we treated her with kid gloves because of her age." she began, trying to hold back tears. "I know we know nothing about this demon, but we've faced worse, and came out alive and well. We not only _can_ do this, we _have_ to do this. Not just for Tammy, but for ourselves and Tommy!"

Tim had a thoughtful look on his face, and was weighing his/their options. He didn't want to hurt his child, so the Desert Eagle, or 'hero gun' was out. The other thing was that this demon seemed smart enough to avoid the Devil's Traps and Key of Solomon they had placed around the house. This was the toughest enemy they've faced in a long time.

"Well, what do you think honey?" she asked, breaking his concentration.

"Honestly babe, you totally needed to be jamming to 'Eye of the Tiger' there." he responded with a grin.

"Oh bite me Timothy, and not in the good way either!" she snarled back. He thanked his lucky stars that she didn't haul off and slug him. She had been known to do that when she thought he wasn't taking a situation seriously.

"Seriously Toot, we either go in smart or take things slow. I don't want to risk Tommy getting caught in the crossfire. Can you get him out, and get to the weapons cache safely?" he asked, this time deadly serious.

"I think I can, so long as she stays upstairs. That means you're the bait this time." she responded with a small smirk.

He nodded, and the two stealthily moved inside the house. She silently made her way to a sleeping Tommy's room and scooped him up. As Tim mouthed 'Go!' she slowly opened the front door and ran down the street to her parents' house. After informing them of the situation and leaving him in their care, she hauled ass back to the house, but swung through the back yard to make her entrance there. She enters, and takes position behind Tim.

At the entrance to the living room, he gives her a series of hand signals, and she peels off for the cache they built into the hall closet. Meanwhile, he moves silently up the stairs, taking it step by step and wishing he had a non-lethal weapon on him.

At the top, he looks back and sees that Tootie had arrived at the landing carrying a large bag of rock salt and a couple of ten inch iron bars. He tiptoes down the hall towards his old bedroom and reaches for the knob. He can hear the trademark giggle, and knows she is still in the room. Before he enters, he feels the slender yet strong hand of his wife give his shoulder a gentle squeeze, telling him to proceed with caution. They share a soulful look before walking in.

They find the room dark, save for a couple of lit vanilla scented pillar candles on the nightstand. Sitting cross legged in the middle of the lavender throw rug she picked out herself, was Tammy; eyes closed as if meditating. The parents look at one another before venturing further into the room. Suddenly, the door slams shut behind them, though neither touched it. That was standard operating procedure for a demon, trying to scare its victim. However, these were no ordinary humans, so it didn't phase them that much.

"Tammy, sweetie, can we talk to you for a…OOFF!" Tim began; the last part was a groan of pain from being supernaturally flung into the far wall. A similar sound escapes his wife's lips a split second later. He tried in vain to peel himself off the painted plaster, but the strength of the hold was amazing even to him. Slowly rising to her feet, the young Turner smirks and blinks, her eyes that icy blue again. She slowly saunters over to her father, while totally ignoring her mother, and stares up at him.

"Oh daddy, you know we can talk anytime you want." she says in an icy, sing-song voice. He doesn't like the emphasis she put on on the word 'daddy'. The demon inside her body wants to let her hands roam his fit body, but the little girl trapped inside fights it.

"Daddy! Mommy! Help me! Please!" she pleads in her normal voice, her eyes quickly flashing. They finally turn back to blue, and she shakes her head.

"Oops, a little slip of the tongue there _daddy_." she says, the frost back in her voice. She snickers, seeing the look of rage in his eyes.

"What the Hell have you done to my daughter you bitch?!" both parents scream in unison. The girl lifts her hand towards Tootie, causing her to cry out from the invisible crushing force on her chest, before she passes out.

"Leave her alone! Whatever this is, it's apparently between you and me!" he growls. She turns back to the hunter with a sadistic smile that scares the man. He's seen that smile before, but can't remember where or when.

"You're right, this is between you and me Timmy." she snarls. His eyes go wide with shock, as it all comes together like a sharp slap to the face. The eyes, the smirk, the way she called him by his old nickname…it all fits perfectly, but he didn't want to admit it.

"No…it can't be." he starts, swallowing hard. "Veronica?" he asks quietly. She smirks and teases a kiss, before pulling away to look at him.

"In the flesh, well your daughter's meat suit anyway. You two took my real body away when you salted and burned it. Guess what, it didn't work!" she says, before cutting loose a sinister laugh.

He struggles against her hold on him, trying desperately to get down, get to his wife, and exorcise the bitch back to the Pit. This whore was back to ruin his peaceful life, but he had to know one thing: why? Well, besides the fact that he and AJ had sent her Downstairs in the first place.

"Oh Timmy, I know that look on your face. You're wondering why I came back." she says sweetly, before backhanding him, splitting his lower lip and sending a trickle of blood down his chin. "You sent me to Hell asshole! Hell! After all I wanted to do was love you!" she backhanded him again.

"When people talk about the worst thing imaginable, they call it 'Hell'. The real thing is far worse then you can imagine baby. It's a never ending palace, built on flesh, and blood, and fear, and the most inhumane things you can imagine." she began, before taking a slow breath.

"When I got there, oh they loved to make me scream, and yell, and cry out until my voice was gone. The flesh sizzled as they peeled it off my body layer by layer, my blood soaked the scorched ground, they tore me to pieces, and then magically I would become whole again, just so they could start all over again." she says calmly.

"Then, they subjected me to the worst torture: I was strapped to a table and forced to watch you and that _slut_ have sex over and over again for decades!" she screams.

Seeing Tootie stir, Tim tries to break Veronica's concentration. He knew to keep her ranting, and maybe taking some physical punishment would help their cause. He had a plan; he just hoped it wasn't a fatal one. He now believed that she intended on killing both of them.

"How is it my fault? I wasn't the one who decided to blow my brains out instead of talking to someone. I wasn't the one who used Hoodoo to bring myself back from the dead. And I damn sure wasn't the one who decided to go on a fucking rampage because I had a demented attraction to a person who wasn't interested in me romantically!" he growled. Then he thought about the irony of that last statement, and would've shrugged if he could. That was, until a powerful wave of energy ripped through his body, causing him to scream in agony. On the other side of the room, Tootie's body began to slide incrementally down the wall.

"It IS your fault Timmy! I wanted to give you true love, and you chose _THAT?!_" she screamed, pointing at Tootie. She got as close as she could to him, so he could see the look in her eye. "I died because of your selfish lust, first for Trixie, and then this bitch! I _loved_ you, and you turned your back on me!" she raged.

He stifled a sarcastic snort, and looked over to his wife. She was stunned at all the information, true or not, that was being spewed. Her shock was along the lines of that she couldn't believe she didn't figure this out long before tonight.

"Oh please Veronica, that's the same old song and dance! You knew damn well that I thought you were bat shit crazy when you were alive. I needed stability, not some psycho who wanted to be someone else, going as far as putting on a wig and screaming _"I AM TRIXIE!" _to the heavens!" he yelled. As soon as the last syllable was out of his mouth, Tootie slid to the floor, and another powerful shock went through his body.

"_SHUT UP!"_ Tammy/Veronica screamed. He cried out in agony, while locking eyes with his now free wife. She went over and stood between her husband and the demon, eyes flashing, jaw tight, the vein on the side of her neck bulging. She had had enough of this, and she was going to stop it.

"_Adjuro ergo te, omnis immundissime spiritus, omne phantasma, omnis incuriso satane…_" she began, but stopped when Tammy/Veronica began laughing uproariously.

"A few little words of Latin don't scare me little girl." she began with a sneer. "There isn't anything you can throw at me that will get rid of me that easy."

Tootie smiled, and reaches into her pants pocket, producing the Desert Eagle. Tammy/Veronica's eyes went wide with mock fear, until she realized that this had to be the mythical 'hero gun'. Knowing what the thing was capable of, she was now _very_ afraid.

"You wouldn't dare use that, because it would kill your precious Tammy right along with me."

She only smirked and cocked the gun. "Try me bitch, I'll make sure that this time, you stay dead." she said, calmly forcing the barrel to her own daughter's smooth forehead.

Before she could even react, Tammy's head flies back, and the black smoke came pouring out of her mouth with an extended scream. The smoke escapes out an open window nearby, leaving a frightened Tammy in its wake. Tim slides down the wall and races to his fearful daughter. Both he and Tootie scoop her up, smothering her with hugs and kisses. The girl bursts into tears, and her father holds on to her as her mommy went to get a confused Tommy back from his grandparents.

The family reunited, and they move Tommy back into his room with his sister. Downstairs, the parents sit on the couch, beat up and exhausted. Both know that they had a major problem on their hands, but it was different this time. Now they have a family, and can't just drop everything and go cross country for a case.

"Well, this changes things honey." Tootie sighs, draping an arm over his shoulders.

"Uh, yeah it does babe. Question is: how do we handle this one? Veronica's not going to stop until one or both of us is dead." he replies, letting his head flop back, trying to regain his breath.

They look at each other for a long moment before they walk over to the weapons cache in the hall closet. They begin filling their duffels with every weapon they could, before Tootie drops the Desert Eagle into hers and gazes lovingly at her husband, partner, and best friend.

"We got work to do baby." she tells him, and he nods firmly before kissing her.

_A/N: Read and review. Here we go again, Veronica has escaped the Pit and is out for revenge. Coming up: the hunt begins, but more MOTW get in the way. Much thanks to you the reader, and…stay tuned! _


	8. Dead Girl Superstar

Back on the road for the first time in five years, the Turners were thrilled, yet saddened. They had to leave their two children with Tootie's parents, and Tammy was especially inconsolable, crying and hanging onto her parents. Loretta had graciously driven in from Shreveport to assist in any possible way, especially with Tammy's mental rehabilitation. She was concerned, considering that it was a high powered demon that possessed the young girl. With tears, hugs, and kisses all around, they had pulled out and taken off, having received numerous tips from their sources on Veronica's whereabouts.

The strongest lead was the one they followed, all the way to Lawrence, Kansas. They rolled into town on the heels of a massive surge in demonic omens. It seemed that Veronica had turned the town into her own personal playground. But within two hours of their arrival, the omens suddenly evaporated, with no rhyme or reason. Both hunters figured that she had gotten wind of their arrival, and booked it out of town before they could find her.

Before they gave up and lit out of town, they decided to visit a famous cemetery that was rumored to be haunted by an honest to goodness friendly ghost. No one had dared hunt her, because the legend was that she only appeared to push lonely children on a swing set in an adjacent park. Unfortunately for them, it was a school day, so the chances were very slim of a sighting.

The walked through the cemetery, a peaceful grove with beautiful shade trees and winding paths that led to a babbling stream. Hand in hand, they walked down one of the paths, when they came upon a patch of dead ground in a ten foot radius of a freshly dug grave. The lack of grass around the temporary headstone wasn't surprising; it was the dead flowers all around and the dead tree that once shaded that specific spot that shocked them. Seeing no one around, the couple made their way over to investigate.

"Amanda Audrey Ennis, born May 2nd, 1988...died April 12th, 2009. Poor girl died before she could turn twenty-one." Tootie said sadly, reading the basic information on the card staked into the ground. The grave was so fresh, that there wasn't even a permanent headstone set yet. Tim was investigating the area around the grave, and he didn't like where it was leading.

"Sad as it may be babe, this whole area has been turned into unholy ground. Something seriously wicked has happened here. I'll bet I even know what." he said, straightening to his feet. She looked expectantly at him, but all he did was grab her hand and nod. The pair left, and headed back to their motel to regroup. She set up her new and more powerful laptop, searching for info on the girl in the now unholy grave.

"Take a look at this." she called out, finally hitting pay dirt. "So, apparently Amanda was killed when she wrapped her Mercedes around a telephone pole doing about ninety-five in a thirty-five. The kicker is, she was having a massive fight with her ex-boyfriend, who had cheated on her, at the time of the accident." she finishes, pointing to the photo of a destroyed Mercedes nearly sliced in half.

"Whew, now let me guess, she had a best friend who just happened to be secretly in love with her right? Now, he or she hasn't been seen much since Amanda's death." he asks, having a sinking feeling on where this was going.

She looks at him, kind of shocked. "Uh, yeah…Peyton Brady is his name, her best friend since grade school. He's quoted here as saying: _"She was too good for him, and for this world. May she finally find the peace she was denied in this life."_ But, you have something in mind don't you?" she asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

His eyes never leave the screen, scanning for any more information on Mr. Brady. He sighed, when in the course of the article, he found out the piece of info he needed. "Damn it, just as I thought. He's the resident T.A. for an Ancient Greek course taught by the deceased's own father at the University of Kansas."

"What's so bad about that babe? So he helps out with her dad with his class. I'm sure he's getting credits for it." she replies, stretching out her sore back.

"It's bad, because I know of only a handful of things that can turn cemetery dirt into unholy ground. My theory is that we have a love struck young man, using ancient Greek necromancy to bring Amanda back as a damn zombie." he says, shutting the lid of the computer.

"A zombie? Great, should be an easy hunt, with how slow and plodding they are. But, why the Hell…she began, before seeing where he was going with his train of thought. "…ew! Timmy, you think he reanimated her for _that_?!"

"First off, this isn't _Dawn of the Dead_ sweetheart. Second, it wouldn't shock me if that's exactly the reason to tell the truth. Unrequited love plus that kind of power equals our friend Peyton doing the ultimate nasty." he replies, disgusted. "Humans, I swear are the most disturbing creatures."

She rubs his back as they slip into bed, having already checked on their kids and were satisfied that they were handling things well. The two promised that they would never pull their kids into this life, and that when they turned eighteen, they would sit and talk with them, weighing the pros and cons of being a hunter.

In the morning, they headed for campus. They needed information, and decided to go right to the source, though both knew they had to treat the situation with kit gloves. Once there, they asked around until they were directed to Amanda's father's office. Inside, they found him sitting in his chair, staring out a window and downing a Scotch in one gulp. Following a rousing game of rock-paper-scissors, Tootie slowly walked in, after knocking on the open door.

"Professor Ennis?" Tootie asked softly, sounding genuinely sympathetic. He looked up, and poured himself another glass.

"Yes my dear, please come in. Do you need help with your term paper?"

"Uh, no sir. I just wanted to personally give you my condolences over Amanda. It's such a shame that such a beautiful person was taken far too soon.

"Yes, thank you dear. I'm still in shock to be honest. She's…she was all I had left. Her mother passed on in childbirth, so we were always very close."

"I understand that professor." she said solemnly. The two talked for an additional five minutes, in which he gave her the name of Amanda's ex-boyfriend: Angus Johnson, and the girl he cheated on her with…her own cousin Abby McGee. The professor was understandably upset with both young people, and wished death upon them several times.

The couple left, then sat in the Charger, Tootie furiously tapping away at the keys. She was trying to find Angus's home address, since he lived off campus. Timmy rightfully theorized that since Amanda was back from the dead, her first order of business would be eliminating him. She finally found it after an hour, and they raced towards his apartment.

They arrived, and went to bust down the door, only to find it unlocked. Cautiously, they entered and swept the room. In the middle of the kitchen, they found Angus lying in a giant pool of his own blood, his throat literally ripped wide open from ear to ear. His eyes had frozen wide in terror, and a hand was on his chest like he was having a heart attack.

"Damn it, she got to him first. Looks like the professor got one of his wishes. I bet ole' Angus here didn't even see it coming until it was too late." Tim said, kneeling to examine the body.

"You know as well as I do what happens to a soul rebound into its body babe. She's going through intense psychosis, because her body is continuing to decompose around her, and she can feel the tug of the afterlife. It's driving her so insane, that she will soon turn against the very person who brought her back." Tootie called from the living room.

Tim nodded, looking through Angus's address book and finally finding Abby's home address. He understood implicitly what she meant, and it sounded worse then death itself. They had to find Peyton, and fast, or else he would soon end up like Angus. The Amanda he brought back was not the Amanda he knew or loved. She was now a stark raving lunatic, hell bent on revenge. That would mean…

"Oh shit, that means Abby's the next target!" he yelled, racing out the door. His wife was hot on his heels, as both jumped in the car and Tim revved the engine. The Charger kicked up a cloud of dust as they sped off to the address they uncovered. Neither knew what to expect out of the recently reanimated.

The muscle car screeched to a halt in front of the house. They heard screams and shouts, and both rushed inside. What they found shocked them. Amanda and Abby had their hands wrapped around each other's throats. Soon though, Amanda had the advantage, trying to claw the other woman's throat out.

That was, until Tootie fired a shot from the Desert Eagle that grazed Amanda's ear, causing electricity to crackle all around the wound. She screamed in pain, and took off out the broken window she came in through.

Tim gave chase, but the zombie outran him easily, and soon he returned to find his wife trying to console the young woman as she tried to regain her breath. They helped her get into a sitting position, and checked her over for any injuries.

"I thought…I thought she was…dead." she said between short, gasped breaths. Tootie rubbed her back, and gave her husband a look. He could only shrug, and help the shocked young woman onto her couch.

An hour later, they were back at Peyton's townhouse. This time, they were sitting on his couch, trying to reason with him that this course of action was madness. He was doing both himself and Amanda a major disservice by bringing her back.

"Peyton, you have to understand that this is not truly Amanda. She's corrupted and rapidly descending into insanity!" Tootie said forcefully.

"I don't care ma'am. I was the only guy who treated her decent! I deserved her, and she deserves me!" he growled back.

"Dude, first off this could be considered necrophilia. Second, it's only a matter of time before she turns on you, and you end up like Angus. Do you really want to wind up dead over this?" Tim interjected, seeing the anger build in his wife and partner.

"You know what, screw you both. Neither of you understand what real love is. Amanda and I are destined to be together, and I won't let a couple of freaks tell me what to do!" he yelled, forcing them out the door. "Oh, and Angus got what he deserved, and Abby would've as well if not for you two. Now fuck off and stay out of my life!" he screamed, slamming the door in their faces.

"It's your fucking funeral then asshole!" an enraged Tootie screamed at the door. Tim grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her off the porch. He nearly had to throw her into the passenger seat and crawl over her to drive off. She screamed in frustration, and pounded her fists into the dashboard. Her husband laid a soothing hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

Meanwhile, Peyton had jumped into his own car and sped towards campus. In a darkened parking lot, he slid to a stop and hopped out. He leaned against the car as a figure sauntered out of the shadows. She was dressed in a long, white burial gown, and her strawberry blonde hair hung loose below her shoulders.

"Hi baby." she said, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

"Hi my love." he replied, a smile playing at his lips. Amanda smiled, hugging him closer to her, even with her skin turning a light grey from the normal rose tinted alabaster. The unorthodox couple stood there against the car, kissing and cuddling.

"Oh I was such an idiot for dating Angus when I had the greatest guy in the world right under my nose." she cooed in his ear.

"Baby, I forgave you a long time ago. I'm just thrilled to have you back and in my arms. Now we can live happily ever after." he replied, nuzzling her neck. The couple continued to blissfully make out, unaware of the blacked out Charger approaching their position. It parked on the other side of the lot, and the two hunters silently weaved through the darkness.

"Baby, let's run away together. Find a place where it can be just the two of us for the rest of eternity." Peyton said, taking her cold, clammy hand into his.

"We can't let that happen Peyton." a male voice rang out. Side by side, Tim and Tootie walked into the pale yellow light of a solitary street light, Tim had a two foot silver stake in his hand, while Tootie had the Desert Eagle trained on the undead woman's forehead.

"You led them here to kill me? I thought you LOVED ME Peyton!" she shrieked, lunging at him. The pair struggled, with Peyton doing his best to fight her off. With her inhuman strength, she was able to overpower him and sidestep behind him. She took his head into her hands and twisted it hard.

Both hunters flinched when they heard the wet _snap_ of his neck. She threw the now dead body to the ground and stood before them, hands on her hips, and a defiant, deadly look in her soulless, pale green eyes.

"Who the hell do you two think you are?" she demanded, advancing on them slowly.

"We're the two that are going to forcefully help you back to the afterlife you undead bitch!" Tim snarled at her, raising the stake in a fake salute. Tootie didn't say anything, she kept the barrel of the gun trained on her prey, ready for the kill.

At her first twitch, both hunters took off running. Amanda gave chase, but halfway down the parking lot the couple split off, Tim going left and Tootie going right. With a howl of rage, she took off to the left. Through a wooded area, the two dodged and weaved; unknown to Amanda he was leading her back to the cemetery.

Tootie had sped off to the right, but after half a breath she reversed course and tailed Amanda and Tim, bent on testing out her handiwork in case her husband got into trouble. She crept as quietly as she could, hearing grunts and yells coming from about a hundred yards to the right of her position.

Tim had indeed led her back to the cemetery, and thought he had a sizeable lead on her. That fallacy was shattered, along with his right wrist, when she abruptly tackled him from behind at full speed. His dominant hand now incapacitated, he could barely fight back, trying to gain the leverage to not only throw her off of him, but to also maneuver her into her grave and stake her into it, ending this nightmare.

He threw punches with his left hand, knowing they weren't phasing the zombie much, but it was buying him time he desperately needed. She was still trying to wrap her hands around his throat, but the punches were forcing her to take the defensive. The two rolled around in the dirt, Tim's wrist now numb, allowing him to throw hard punches at her face. The flesh began to come off her face with every blow, and this only caused her to become angrier.

Her anger became her weakness, as she lunged at him just like she had with Peyton. However, Tim sidestepped, and she went flying into the nearby tree. The sound of bones shattering were overlapped by her inhuman screams of agony. She dropped to the ground, and rolled away when the hunter stood over her.

Her rolling motion carried her back into her open coffin (which Tim had exhumed after their encounter with Peyton), and she thrashed around, trying to scratch and claw her way back out. He jumped in, and raised the stake over his head, aiming for her heart to deliver the final blow. Her final attempt at freedom was a sharp kick between his legs, which dropped the hunter with a terrific grunt.

She used her good hand to grab him by the throat and lift him up, until his head was above the ground line of the grave. She was choking the breath out of him, taking her revenge on him for forcing her to kill the man of her dreams, her best friend, and her one true love.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and a bullet penetrated Amanda's skull. He body quivered, as energy spider webbed from the entry wound and down through her entire body. Electricity sparked up and down her decaying flesh, as she slowly collapsed, releasing her grip on Tim. Small explosions racked her body as she breathed her final breath, and fell back into her casket, dead once and for all.

Tim gasped for breath, and peered up and out of the grave. His swimming vision was filled with his wife holding a smoking Desert Eagle, with a satisfied, yet righteously angry look on her face. He held out his good hand, and she pulled him up and out, after holstering the gun. On his feet, he held his injured wrist close to his body, and wrapped his good arm around the woman he loves.

"Thanks for the save babe." he said, kissing her softly.

"No problem, though why I went along with this hair-brained scheme, I'll never know." she began, kissing him back. "Are you alright? I heard the yell, what happened?" she asked, noticing him favoring his right arm.

"The bitch tackled me from behind, and I went down awkwardly when she landed on top. She was a lot heavier then I thought she'd be." he replied, now rubbing the violated body part. She laughed, and helped him back to the Charger. He got an air cast put on, until a real one could be installed after the swelling went down. The two packed up and set a course back to Dimmsdale, Tootie behind the wheel, since the doctor said it would injure the wrist further for Tim to drive.

On a lonesome highway in the middle of nowhere, Tootie was deep in thought, Tim had fallen asleep, the pain pills finally kicking in. He told her to press on until they hit the California line. The long, winding road was like her life…in the fact that it had taken a strange and difficult path to get to this moment.

She glanced briefly at the wedding ring on her finger and smiled. When she was little, she had dreamed of one day being called 'Mrs. Timmy Turner', and though she nearly gave up on that dream, here she was…Tiffany Turner, married to a wonderful man, and mother to two amazing and gifted children.

Outside Reno, she noticed that they were almost out of gas, so she pulled into a twenty-four hour station. As she pumped the fuel, she felt a cold breeze on her neck. When she turned around, she was met by an attractive redhead, who was grinning at her.

"Hi there Tootie." the woman said, her eyes turning steel blue.

Tootie's hand instantly went to where she had the Desert Eagle holstered on her hip, but was stopped by a sinister chuckle. Her hand twitched, aching to hold the cold steel in it again, and ice the bitch once and for all.

"Easy there Quick Draw, I'm just here to have a little chat." Veronica began, gazing lovingly into the Charger. "Nice to see you taking such _good_ care of my man." she finished sarcastically, noticing the cast on his arm.

"What do you want, and why shouldn't I just end your pathetic existence here and now?" Tootie demanded, getting between the demon and the car.

"All business aren't we Tootie-fruity? You think you have all the time in the world to spend with Timmy don't you? You think you won, just because you have that shiny rock on your finger. A word of warning: you're not going to see those brats graduate high school, because I'm going to drag you to Hell myself." she sneered.

"Oh, I figure you're going to try and kill me, just to spite Timmy." she began, he hand patting the gun on her hip. "But mark my words Shadow Girl, I'll kill you before you ever get a taste of my blood bitch." she finished. The two stare each other down, before Veronica turns and walks away.

Tootie quickly finished washing the windows, went inside and paid for the gas and sodas she bought, and took off. With the car pointed back home, she longed to hold her babies again, Veronica's threat chilling her to her core.

_A/N: Read and review. Veronica's sending a strong message to Tootie: watch your back. Up next, another lead, and another MOTW. Thanks again to all you who have followed this story faithfully, and to my Beta MisterBlue. _


	9. The Devil Went Down to Georgia

Tim and Tootie were not home less then five days before word reached them that the meat suit Veronica was possessing at the time of her and Tootie's confrontation had been spotted outside a bar in the Athens, Georgia area. No matter how badly they wanted to stay home and be a normal family, they both knew that they had to take any chance to take out the vengeful demon whenever the opportunity arose.

They were on the road before anyone could say a word in dissent. Vicky made her feelings known through a long, low growl as she held a squirming Tammy and Tommy in her arms. She was worried that this hunt was becoming an obsession, even though she had heard the rumblings about Veronica's intentions with her sister and brother-in-law.

Their first stop was Loretta's, but when they pulled up they found themselves in the middle of a titanic battle. The same redhead Veronica possesses that had confronted Tootie in Reno was currently trying to strangle the matronly mentor. Both hunters rushed inside, and Tootie took a shot with the Desert Eagle, barely grazing the woman in the shoulder. She screamed, and the black smoke poured out of her mouth, and fled out an open window.

"Wh…where am I?" the frightened woman asked. She pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to melt into the corner. Loretta went over to her and wrapped her into a big, long hug. She cradled the woman, and rocked her back and forth.

"You're safe darlin'. You're among friends here." she told her. The young woman sobbed and held onto Loretta tightly. "I'm going to take this little one upstairs so she can get some rest. Why don't you two get settled in." she said, helping the young woman upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later, she reemerged in the kitchen to find the hunters drinking steaming hot cups of tea. Tim nodded to a third on the counter, and Loretta gratefully took it. The three sat at the kitchen table, with Loretta facing the two of them.

"You two got here in the knick of time. I thought that evil wench had me this time." she began. "I know that you two are on your way to Georgia, and you still need to go. A friend of mine tells me that there is a Vampire trying to rebuild her nest outside of town."

"Vampires? But I thought they were extinct!" Tootie exclaimed.

"Me too Loretta, you didn't even train us to fight them." Tim chimed in.

"I thought they were too, until I caught wind of this case. Most of the lore used in movies and books is a load of bull." she began. "Crosses and garlic won't repel them, and the sun and a stake to the heart won't kill them either. The bloodlust though, that's legitimate. They also used to be human, so you won't know if it's a Fang until it's too late."

"There's more isn't there? I mean, this sounds worse then that stupid _Twilight_ book series." Tim said.

"That damn moron wouldn't know a real vampire if it bit her on her stupid ass. Real vampires have a second set of retractable teeth that descend when they attack. It's not like _Dracula_ where the incisors elongate, and they damn sure don't shape shift into bats." she began. "The only way to kill them is decapitation. Also, dead man's blood is like poison to them. It won't kill them, but it will render them unconscious for a time."

Loretta put her cup down and went upstairs to check on the formerly possessed young woman. She left the couple in peace to pour over stacks of books on vampire lore and legend. Their minds buzzed and eyes swam at the influx of new information. The more they read, the more confident they became that they could defeat this wannabe vampire queen.

"Babe, all we need is the Desert Eagle, and the world is down one less vampire. After that, we can hunt down Veronica and take her out once and for all." Tootie said, handing her husband another tome.

"Here's my thought honey: we gank this Fang the old fashioned way, and save that bullet for when we really need it. Why waste the bullet, when we can use it on that Blue Eyed Skank?" Tim responded. He saw the look on her face, and knew she hated to admit when he was right. She had briefly told him and the encounter in Reno, and understood her anger. However, he argued that they hadn't survived this long by disregarding their number one rule: _Go in smart, or don't go in at all._

Once they felt they had enough information (and were provided two machetes courtesy of Loretta), they headed out for Georgia. The trip was mostly silent, save for a discussion about possibly enrolling Tammy into an all girl private school. She was turning into her mother's daughter, and had a not so secret crush on a boy in her class.

It was all Tim could do not to laugh out loud when Tammy first told them about the boy. She looked so much like Tootie had whenever he was around back in the day that it was freaky. For her part, Tootie had tried to explain that she (Tammy) needed to be patient around the boy, while not so subtly glaring at her husband. Tim had tears rolling down his cheeks and blood in his mouth from biting his lower lip so hard to stop from busting out laughing.

"It's still not funny Timothy!"" she growled at him as they crossed the Alabama-Georgia line.

"I'm not saying a word babe." he said in response, before adding a quiet "Like mother, like daughter." under his breath. His wife heard, and only sighed and rolled her eyes.

They finally arrived in Athens and went to work setting up shop. After getting settled in, they headed down to the coroner's office to check on the latest victim, who was so tore up that identification was next to impossible. They snuck through the hallways until they came across an unlocked supply closet. Tim grabbed two white lab coats to complete their looks. Once in the morgue, they were surprised to come across the medical examiner, though they decided to roll with it anyway.

"Dr. Griffon?" Tootie asked, making sure her ID was showing.

"Yes, and who are you?" he asked, looking at them strangely.

"Hi, we're Drs. McCoy and Young from the C.D.C. in Atlanta. We were called in because of the strange case you have on your hands." she replied with a sincere smile.

"Ah, yes well this is the most bizarre case I've ever handled in twenty-five years." he replies, trying to remember why the Centers for Disease Control was called in. It was a simple animal mauling, and he didn't find any unknown foreign substances in the wounds.

"Yes, on the phone you made it sound like some kind of animal attack. There have been concerns about a new, antibiotic resistant strain of flu being carried by various wildlife in the area. We were wondering if we could examine the deceased." Tim said, heading for the autopsy table.

"Be my guest, please. I've been doing this for a long time, and I've never seen any kind of animal do that much damage before." the doctor said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

The couple slid back the sheet and recoiled in horror. The damage was extensive, especially to the throat, sternum, and legs. Tim looked around the wounds, and noticed what looked like teeth marks in and around the jagged wounds. Tootie made an even more shocking discovery: a tooth in the wound on the lower leg, near the femoral artery.

"Look at this thing." she said, holding it up for her husband to see. He took a closer look and held it between his thumb and forefinger.

"That's a vampire tooth. I saw a picture of one in one of the books at Loretta's. We're on the right path, that's for sure." he replied, tucking it into his pants pocket.

The pair left without another word, and arrived back at their motel to figure out their next strategy. After a couple of hours, neither had any ideas, so they decided to head to the nearest bar and have a couple of drinks. They needed to relax a bit to clear their heads and figure things out.

At the bar, they were sipping their drinks and chatting when a dark haired woman, who couldn't be more then thirty-five breezed in, followed by an entourage of four college aged young men.

"A round of Walker Blue and leave the bottle!" she barked at the bartender. She poured the drinks and thumped the bottle on the bar. With a dark look to the young bartender, the woman took the glasses while one of the young men snatched the bottle and they headed for a distant table.

Without moving a muscle, both hunters followed the group with their eyes. They didn't like the looks of the new arrivals, and the bartender picked up on the mistrust in the air. "That's Samantha Manners, the town 'bad ass biker chick'." she began, bile in her voice.

"Appeared out of nowhere about six months ago and all of a sudden the town's frat boys are all over her like stink on shit. It's straight up disgusting." she finished, handing Tim another beer and Tootie another Hurricane.

"So no one's thought to check into her background? That's a little…odd." Tootie began, paying for this round. The bartender just shook her head and put her hands on her shapely hips.

"No one's had the balls to try. Everyone is either in love with her, or deathly afraid of her. She's no good trailer trash is all I know." she replied before turning away to fill another order. Tim and Tootie looked at each other, and decided to head back to the motel. Along the way, they discussed how best to draw Samantha and her nest out into the open.

"I read that vampires mate for life. All we need to do is figure out who her mate is, and she'll come crawling to us. Then, we simply gank her and the rest of the nest." Tim said, pulling into the parking lot.

"Good plan, but you forgot one important detail babe: where exactly is the nest again?" Tootie replied, more out of getting things back on track then exasperation.

"Touché, but I do happen to know where the nest is. While you were in the bathroom, I chatted up the bartender, and she says that it's a badly kept secret that Sami's place is an abandoned farm about ten miles outside of town." he began, a playful smirk dancing on his lips.

"Plus, it seems that Sami and one Brian Scott are usually seen making out outside the bar at least once an hour. I think ole' Brian is her mate." he finishes, getting out of the Charger.

Tootie rolls her eyes and sighs. She hates when he gets the drop on her like that. So, with that latest nugget of knowledge in mind, they slipped into bed, bent on a daylight recon on the nest and getting the drop on them the next night. They had it planned to a 'T', and were ready for any contingency.

Neither slept well however. Ever since Reno, Tootie started having flashbacks to when Veronica nearly killed her. She would wake up in a cold sweat and panting following one of the nightmares, much to the concern of her husband. For his part, Tim tried his best to console her. He knew the psychological scares were still there from that ordeal. Both knew they would continue until Veronica was struck down like the dog she was.

Tootie never verbalized it, but she was fearful that Tim would have to do it alone. Her greatest fear was that Veronica's prophecy about not seeing her children grow up would be fulfilled. She hated to leave her kids and especially her husband like that, but she knew in her heart she would gladly lay down her life for her family.

Tim also was fearful of his wife having that fate. He still remembered the feelings of helplessness and dread when he and A.J. raced to the old elementary school to save her. He couldn't fathom carrying on without her, and if push came to shove, would he be strong enough to? Deep down, he didn't want to find out, now or ever.

The next morning they were up and out before dawn. They made their way to the farm just as the sun began painting the sky. They watched as car after car pulled up to the old farmhouse and disgorged their occupants. Samantha jumped out of a fairly new SUV, followed quickly by a muscular young man, who wrapped his arm around her waist and led her inside.

"I'll be damned, they really aren't afraid of sunlight babe!" Tootie cried in a hoarse whisper. He didn't respond, except to hold up a hand to silence her. He had a plan on how to draw Samantha into the open, and possibly do it during the day.

"Babe, head back to the motel, I'm going to keep watch here. I'll keep my phone on vibrate so if you call me, it won't alert them to my presence."

"Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you take those Fangs on by yourself. We go in as a team, the way it's always been or we pass on the case to a local hunter."

"No damn it! If we both die, who's gonna look after Tammy and Tommy? This way, they'll still have one parent. Get your ass back to the motel! Now!" he barked. She glared at him for a moment, before turning back towards the car. He moved closer when he heard the rumble of the engine and the tires on the gravel.

Inside the house, the others were sleeping in hammocks and on couches. With a dead man's blood soaked machete at the ready, he found his way through until he came upon the master bedroom. In the bed he found Samantha and Brian lying together, cuddled close. Noting the irony of the scene, he silently made his way to the bed, and plunged the blade into Brian's chest.

The vampire didn't scream or cry out, just bared his second set of fangs before whimpering and going limp. Carefully, Timmy pulled him out of bed and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him out of the house and towards the SUV. He tossed the poisoned vampire into the passenger seat, found the spare key and cranked the engine, taking off in a cloud of dust. The roar of the engine was enough to wake the entire nest, who could only watch as the taillights grew dimmer on the highway.

The hunter knew that the nest would wait until sundown to come looking for their leader's boy toy, so he hid in a clearing. He camouflaged the SUV and dusted himself and Brian down with the ashes of saffron, skunk's cabbage and trillium to mask their scent. He continued to poison Brian throughout the day to keep him docile until the big showdown.

The sun was setting behind him, and now he heard the rumble of numerous cars and motorcycles coming from the farm. He had driven in circles before finding the clearing, in an attempt to buy more time. He had also cut himself and bled on several of the trees near the farm to confuse them. It didn't work, as they soon found him and his captive sitting on the tailgate of the automobile. He held the machete to Brian's throat and made his way towards them.

"Looking for him?" he asked smugly. All the vampires glared at him as Samantha shoved her way forward. She stared down the hunter and bared her fangs in anger at him.

"The great Timmy Turner! What an unexpected surprise! I had heard you and your little wife were in town, but I didn't believe it. Now, unhand my man and you and her can go back to your snot nosed brats in one piece." she snarled at him.

He heard a quiet rustling in the thicket to his right, and only smirked in response. He pressed the blade harder to Brian's jugular and made his way closer to the group. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed out of the tree line, striking the vampire closest to Samantha in the chest.

When he sank to his knees, a gunshot rang out, and the bullet struck him right between the eyes, killing him instantly. Tootie walked out of the thicket, a smoking Desert Eagle in her hand. She shot two more of them before they backed off slowly.

"You hunters, always persecuting us! We have just as much right to live as you do!" Samantha roared. Timmy threw her boyfriend at her feet, and when she bent down to help him up, Timmy brought the blade up and sliced through her neck.

"Samantha!" Brian screamed, the blood sickness wearing off as he watched her head roll several feet and blood gushing out of her neck stump. He struggled to his feet, his fangs bared, and tried to lunge at Tootie. All she did was sidestep, bringing the Desert Eagle up to position, and when the young vampire regained his bearings, she put a bullet into his forehead.

He struggled against the power of the spell, but was no match. He collapsed next to Samantha's headless corpse and died. The other vampires snarled at the couple, but turned on their heel and quickly took off.

The couple made their way to where she had hid the Charger in silence. Tim was upset that she disobeyed a direct order to stay out of this. On the other hand, he was eternally grateful he married such a headstrong woman. He knew that without that gun, he stood no chance in Hell of making it out of there alive.

"Thanks for the save babe." he said, kissing her and sliding behind the wheel of the car.

"I couldn't live without you hon. Besides, the kids need BOTH parents in their lives." she replied, sliding into the seat next to him.

The couple made their way back to their motel room, and dropped their luggage. Tim had gone to take a shower while Tootie packed up their gear, and prepared for the long trip back to California. Tim had just gotten dressed and was reloading the Desert Eagle with a fresh clip, when the door blew off its hinges and a blonde haired young woman stepped over the shattered wood and into the room.

"Here's Ronnie!" she shrieked, using her telekinesis to pin Timmy to the far wall of the room, disarming him in the process. She grabbed a stunned Tootie and flung her around the room until she was unconscious. She then sauntered up to Tim and ran her tongue along the curve of his neck.

"It's been far too long my love." she cooed in his ear. He struggled against her power, but couldn't break free. He was sickened further when she kissed him deeply on the lips.

"God you taste better then I thought you would baby." she half moaned once the kiss was broken.

"What the Hell do you want you Hell bitch?!" he growled, continuing to fight against the power. Veronica sneered, and pushed him tighter against the wall.

"I want revenge, pure and simple. Revenge for you and Baldy sending me to the Pit, and especially for this freak…" she snarled, pointing at a fallen Tootie. "…for taking you away from me!" she finished, screaming at him.

Tim could see the butt of the Desert Eagle poking out from under the bed, and wished he could get down, grab it, and shoot her in the head. This had to end, and he wanted the nightmare over in this moment. He was sick and tired of the threat on his wife and children.

Veronica meanwhile had bent down and thrown the knocked out Tootie over her shoulder. She slowly made her way over to Tim, with a vicious smile on her face. They had finally let their guard down enough for phase I of her plan, and now it was time to initiate phase II.

"Take a long, hard look into your precious wife's face. Because it's the last time you'll see it babe. Once she's out of the way, it'll be you and me for eternity my love." she said, caressing his cheek before turning around and walking out the door.

"No! Tootie!" he screamed as he watched the demon and his wife disappear into thin air.

_A/N: Read and review. I am so sorry for the lateness of this update. Some personal issues came up and I had to deal with them. Coming up: Tim frantically searches for his kidnapped wife, while she's in for the fight of and for her life. Thanks as always to my reviewers, and to my ultra-awesome beta MisterBlue. _


	10. Highway to Hell

In the dark of night, a Dodge Charger roars through the countryside. Its sole occupant swallowing down every negative emotion a human being could possibly have. Not even the radio can provide comfort in this, the darkest hour of his relatively short life. He has been on the phone for the past three hours, to every contact and hunter he can possibly think of in a desperate search for his kidnapped wife. He fears what the demon who took her can and will do to her, and the theater of his mind runs wild with the violent and graphic visions of her untimely demise. As he races across the Mississippi River, he knows every second counts in this desperate rescue mission.

In a desolate location, a young woman wakes up bound to a folding chair. The last thing she remembers is being in a motel room in Georgia, packing up after another job well done. Then, the world felt like it was coming to an end. A blonde haired, blue eyed woman burst in and used telekinesis to pin her husband to a far wall. Then, the lights went out. She knew who had captured her…the same vengeful spirit who had tried to kill her a decade ago.

Only now, she was a supercharged demon using the power of Hell itself to exact her final revenge. With every breath, the young huntress prayed that her husband would again rescue her, before it was too late.

"Tim, calm down, you know we'll find her." a bald headed African American man said, laying a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I know, I know dude." the other young man says, gritting his teeth so hard they feel like they are about to crack. "But damn it A.J., that bitch had the balls to bust in and kidnap Tootie! I swear to God I'm gonna kill her!" he rages, beating the countertop with his fists.

"Boy don't you be beating on my countertops. I just had them replaced after that shape shifter your wife fought tore them up." an older, heavyset African-American woman called as she entered the kitchen. She had a smile on her face, but it quickly faded when she saw the sadness in the young man's eyes.

"Auntie Loretta, now's not the time to be talking about stuff like that." A.J. scolded.

"It's ok dude, I need to remember the good times to keep from going nuts." Timmy says before turning to his mentor. "Did you find anything?" he asks her.

"I've had every psychic in a five state area trying to suss out Tiffany's location, and they can't find squat." she began solemnly. "It seems that demon bitch is masking their location with a spell more powerful then anything I've ever seen before." she finishes, not bearing to look into his eyes. The half moan half growl that escapes the young man's throat is all the conformation she needs. She feels his anger and frustration and pain.

Across the country, the young woman in question is scanning her surroundings. Four rotted, graying walls somehow held up a similarly rotting roof. The chair she was strapped to was digging gouges into the packed dirt floor beneath her. Since she had awoken, she had tried to squirm her way free of her bonds, but it was an exercise in futility. After half an hour, she gave up and let her head loll back, feeling and hearing the crackling and popping of her vertebra.

"I see the guest of honor is finally awake." a breathy voice sarcastically called from behind her. Tootie could hear the soft _pitter-patter_ of spiked high heels on the dirt before feeling a cold chill run down her spine. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, trying to focus her frustration into breaking free of her confinement.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, you'll strain yourself." the voice called. It was now situated right behind her. The young mother braced herself for the inevitable blow to the head, but was surprised instead to feel a soft caress on her cheek and neck. The woman slowly sauntered around to look her square in the face. Brown eyes quickly flicked back to steel blue, and Tootie tensed up again.

"Same old shit, just a different day, huh Veronica?" she spat, glaring a hole right through the demon before her.

"Seems like déjà vu right?" the demon asked, before getting nose to nose with her captive. "Only difference is this time, I cast a spell to mask our location from any prying little psychics that husband of yours may employ." Tootie suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, now fearing the worst, but not letting it show on her face.

In Louisiana, Tim was outside pacing up and down the long, winding gravel driveway that led to Loretta's rambling old estate. In his right hand was his cell phone, but he wasn't expecting his wife to miraculously call him out of the blue. He was trying to work up the courage to call in his sister-in-law, who he was afraid would blame him for letting his wife get kidnapped. Finally, he let out a frustrated sigh, hit the speed dial number, and pressed the phone to his ear.

"_What is it Twerp? I'm kinda busy here." _her voice came through, and he could hear the frustration in her voice.

"What, can't a guy call his sister-in-law just to say 'Hello'?" Tim tried to joke, but it fell flat.

"_Not when said brother-in-law knows I'm in the middle of a Rawhead hunt. Now what are you not telling me?" _she demanded. He sighed, knowing this was coming and trying to brace himself for what was to come.

"It's Tootie…Veronica kidnapped her, and we don't know where she is." he said finally.

"_WHAT?! How the hell did that happen?"_ came the scream on the other end.

"We finished that job in Georgia, and she just busted into our motel room. She pinned me to the wall, knocked Tootie unconscious, and teleported to Parts Unknown." he said, the pain evident in his voice.

"_Where are you now? I'm coming to you and we'll find her together." _she said, the sound of a car door slamming in the background.

"I'm at Loretta's place outside Shreveport, and hurry because I don't know how long Veronica will toy with her." he said, before clapping his cell phone shut. He could only pray that his sister-in-law got there in time.

Unaware of the mounting rescue operation, Veronica continued to circle her prey. This was the fulfillment of her revenge, forged long ago before her one way trip to the Pit. As she drank in the sight of Tiffany McDonald-Turner once again in her grasp, she couldn't help but be filled with a sense of twisted justice and victory. This was the moment she dreamed of while in the Pit, even after she was let off the Rack to become a torturer herself.

"You seriously think that Tim and Vicky will sit idly by while you kill me? They will find you, and one of them will kill you!" Tootie snarled. To this, Veronica responded by delivering a backhanded slap, splitting her lip and causing blood to seep to the surface.

"I expect them to come, and I hope they bring that bald headed freak with them. I've got plans for all three of them." the demon simply stated. "But…I've saved the best for you." she said, walking to a small table in the corner. She wheeled it over, and Tootie's eyes went wide when she saw the various knives organized on it.

"You learn the most interesting skills in Hell, like how to carve into human flesh without killing the victim." she said sweetly, picking up a small scalpel and slicing into Tootie's face, causing the woman to scream in agony.

In Louisiana, Vicky skidded to a stop in her cherry red 1969 Pontiac GTO Judge. With a panicked look on her face, she barged into the house and was met by a huge hug from her brother-in-law. They exchanged silent pleasantries, and made their way into the kitchen where AJ and Loretta had set up camp.

"We're looking at a three thousand mile haystack Vicky." Tim said, guiding her to the kitchen table. "We've tried everything, including looking for strong omens, and come up with bupkis. That bitch hid her tracks very well." he finished with a growl.

"Not necessarily everything Timmy. I learned a neat little trick from a Wicca coven up in Pittsburgh for just such an emergency." Vicky states. She begins 'Latin-ating' as AJ puts it before striking a match and dropping it on the map. The map is slowly consumed from Maine to Washington State.

Just before the map is a total pile of ash, Vicky whispers a quick "Stop", and the fire magically goes out, leaving a small square slightly singed, but none the worse for wear. She picks up the rapidly cooled piece of paper and studies it for a moment. A sharp gasp escapes her lips, before she hands the paper to Tim.

"Son of a bitch!" he roars, upon realizing the location.

His roar of rage would overlap perfectly with his wife's cries and screams as Veronica slices into more of her flesh all over her body. There are precise, almost surgical cuts running from her legs to her chest. None bleed too much, because they are shallow. The whole time, there is a sadistic, almost _feral_ smile on the demon possessed young woman's face.

"Feel the delicious pain Tootie, for this is only a taste of what I had to endure in the Pit!" she coos, slicing between each toe on her victim's right foot. Even bound, Tootie thrashes around, and tries to kick her assailant any place she can. The demon quickly dodges, and slices her on the underside of her feet, causing a shriek to escape the huntress's lips.

Meanwhile, two classic cars race off into the night. Both are pointed towards California, and both drivers are intent on making World Record time across the country. A white knuckled, yet silent AJ stares out the windshield, not so much scared for his own well being, but that of the driver.

He can vividly remember how his best friend was the last time Veronica kidnapped Tootie, and he can only imagine what sort of images are flashing through Tim's mind at the moment. But after having to sprint to catch up to the Charger at his Aunt's house, he wasn't about to open his mouth. He can see his best friend's reflection in the windshield, and the mix of emotions on it tells the whole story.

The screaming had subsided, and Tootie let her head slump forward. Her chest heaving as she gulps in the much needed air into her burning lungs. She could feel the sting from every cut on her body. She slowly regained her breath and lifted her head to face the demon. Veronica only smirked at her and held the scalpel in one hand. The other was behind her back, like some sort of sick surprise.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" the demon asked, placing the instrument back onto the table with its blood stained brethren. She slid a shallow pan underneath Tootie's sliced open feet. "But I know something that will make it worse then anything." she sneered, producing a large burlap sack from behind her back and pouring the contents into the pan.

Tootie's eyes went wide in fear. Veronica was pouring salt into the pan! But it wasn't affecting her like it did with the other demons she and Tim had fought over the years. Veronica looked up at her and smirked. It felt like her vocal chords had been paralyzed, because all she could do was shake her head from side to side. The demon grabbed her ankles, and thrust her wounded feet into the salt, causing another piercing scream to issue from her mouth.

The rescue team flew down the highway, every sign just a blur as they passed it. If the information they got from the spell Vicky worked was correct, Veronica was holding Tootie captive in the ruins of Dimmsdale Flats. They would almost have to do a building to building search, but Tim had vowed to take every last structure down to studs if necessary to find his wife.

Deep inside, he knew he was flying out of control. Problem was, he didn't care. The only thing he felt at the moment was unadulterated rage, and a bloodlust that he never knew he possessed. He wanted Veronica's head on a silver platter, and he wouldn't rest until he got it. Only then would he calm down and return to normal, but until then his friends and family would have to deal with the change in him.

The salt scraped and burned the wounds on her feet, and the pain was coursing through her body. Yet even after screams tore from her throat, Tootie kept the hope alive that her husband and sister would find her somehow. They would save her, and the three of them together would destroy this vile Hell monster once and for all.

"Still holding out hope Tootie?" Veronica asked, momentarily taking her feet out of the salt. "Give it up, Timmy's never going to find you. Then he'll be mine for all eternity."

"Why doesn't the salt work on you?" Tootie weakly asked, ignoring the psychosis of the demon.

"When you get to a certain level, little things like Holy Water and salt don't bother you." she sneered. Tootie looked down, and saw the deep red footprints in the middle of the salt. Though she was weakened, Tootie was still trying to break free, and she might have found a way. Through her thrashing, the tape holding her wrists was weakened from rubbing against the metal of the chair. So she quietly continued to rub the tape against the chair.

After having to fill the gas tanks and stop for a quick snack, the team was back on the road, having driven through the day and into the night to reach the California state line. The emotions were wearing on Tim, and finally he whipped to the side of the road and trudged into the middle of a barren field. Vicky pulled off behind him, and jumped out, but Loretta was right behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go child. I have a feeling I know what he's going to do." she said softly. They watched as the young man got to a comfortable spot, and let loose a scream full of anger and fear and heartache. After fifteen seconds, his head dropped chin to chest, and he slowly made his way back to the others.

"Let's go, we've got a mission to complete." he quietly said to no one in particular, making his way back to his car. He didn't even wait for the other car before peeling out in a cloud of dust.

The constant rubbing had its desired effect, giving off a quiet _snap_ as the tape broke. Tootie had to hide her smile, knowing she now had a chance of surviving. Veronica's back had been turned, picking out the perfect sharp instrument to continue the torture. Tootie wrapped her fingers around the base of the seat and waited.

When Veronica turned around, and began to advance on her with a Bowie knife, she jumped up and swung the legs of the chair, connecting with the possessed woman's skull, knocking her into the dirt. Tootie slammed the chair down, pinning her captor underneath. She fished the keys to the leg irons out from a pocket, and unlocked herself further.

The rescue team blew past the exit ramp that led into Dimmsdale itself, knowing the best way to get to Dimmsdale Flats was to take the Brightburgh exit and head straight through town for a couple of miles. The hard part then would be finding the exact building Veronica and Tootie were in, and considering the environment, that could pose a problem.

Veronica furiously threw the chair off of her, and got to her feet, only to be met by a rather nasty right hook to the jaw. The punch sent her back down to one knee, before Tootie planted hers into the point of her jaw. Though dazed, the demon used her telekinesis to hurl a stunned Tootie to the other side of the room.

The demon charged, and drove her shoulder into her opponent's stomach. The momentum of the shot thrust both women through the rotted wood and into the dusty street. Both fought for, and momentarily had control of the other. Tootie rolled a stunned Veronica onto her back, and repeatedly slammed skull into dirt.

On the verge of blacking out, Veronica used her telekinesis again to hurl her injured opponent down the street. She got up, dusted herself off, and sauntered over to her fallen prey. When she bent over to pick her up again, Tootie reared back, and planted both violated soles of her feet into the demon's stomach, sending her flying back and cracking her skull against the packed ground, knocking her out on contact.

Just as this happened, her husband and sister pulled up close by. Both jumped out of their cars, and began quickly walking towards the victorious huntress.

"Tootie!" both yelled in unison, though both carried weapons, most noticeable was Vicky carrying the Desert Eagle at the ready.

"Timmy…Vicky!" she called back breathlessly. It had been a hard battle, but it had been won. Or so it seemed, as Veronica rose to her feet and quickly advanced from behind.

"Tootie look out!" Tim screamed. He didn't have time to blink, as Veronica was quickly at Tootie's back and thrusting her hand underneath the flesh!

"NO!" Vicky yelled, racing towards her now screaming sister. In a heartbeat, Veronica violently yanked her blood soaked hand out of Tootie's back, and holding a chunk of her spinal chord.

Tim bolted forward and caught his wife, as she collapsed and died in his arms. Vicky ran as fast as she could after a fleeing, yet cackling Veronica, squeezing off rounds from the Desert Eagle that missed their mark by mere centimeters.

"No, come here Tootie. Let me take a look." he said rapidly, his hand dipping obscenely into his wife's mortal wound, sickened at the almost black blood coating his hand. "Come on babe, not like this. Not like this. We have to raise Tammy and Tommy together, like you said in Georgia." he pleaded, stroking her matted hair. However, he could already tell she wasn't breathing. "No, no, no. Oh God please no. Toot. Tiff. Tiffany?!"

He clutched his wife to his chest as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He cradled her head against his shoulder, and wrapped his arms lovingly around her one last time.

"TIFFANY!" he cries into the night.

_A/N: Read and Review. Yes, Veronica has finally gotten half of what her black heart has desired: Tootie's destruction. Coming up next: Tim makes a very rash, heat of the moment decision, and one final showdown between two hunters and one demon. Thank you again to everyone who has followed this story to this point. _


	11. Carry On Wayward Son

**THE ROAD SO FAR… **

_Timothy "Tim" Turner and his wife Tiffany "Tootie" Turner have dedicated their lives to destroying any and all supernatural threat to mankind that has crossed their paths. This dedication stemmed from a near fatal brush with the vengeful spirit of their former friend Veronica Star, who took her own life when all three were but teenagers. Veronica returned from the grave to exact revenge on those who had shunned her, including her own best friend Trixie Tang. _

_The centerpiece of this vengeance was the destruction of Tootie. However, that was denied when Tim and his best friend A.J. Phillips arrived in the knick of time, conjuring the spirits of Veronica's victims to drag her to eternal damnation. Following this episode, Tim and Tootie trained under the tutelage of AJ's aunt Loretta, and took to the road in search of their destiny. _

_However, after many decades in Hell, Veronica clawed her way out…now a very powerful demon. Her sole purpose was to destroy the freshly minted Mrs. Turner. After several run-ins, Veronica managed to kidnap Tootie, and torture her in the ghost town of Dimmsdale Flats. Though, Tootie managed to escape, and was on the verge of rescue. Veronica saw her opportunity, and finally murdered the twenty-five year old mother of two, as her sister and husband helplessly watched. _

**NOW… **

In the desolate ghost town's jail, a young man sits; watching over the body of his one true love. He is nearly catatonic, having had to not only witness his wife's grisly murder, but the knowledge that she took her final breath in his arms was weighing mightily on his broad shoulders. Everyone who had accompanied him on the now failed rescue operation had left him alone with the body to grieve, while they made plans on how to take down the demon responsible for this horror once and for all.

"You know, I can remember the first day we ever met." he began, staring down at his wife's earthly shell with red rimmed eyes. "It was the first day of kindergarten, and Francis was tormenting you, having stolen your favorite doll. He reared his fist back like he was going to punch you, and I jumped in front of it at the last moment." he said, wiping away the tears that leaked out.

"Ever since that day, you were there. Even when I ran away screaming or put a restraining order on you. You were the only person who ever believed in me. You were the only person to stand by my side when the chips were down." he begins to chuckle to himself. "Even when I was blinded by lust for Trixie, you were there, cheering me on in whatever crazy situation I found myself in. Then I finally figured out what everyone else saw: that you loved me unconditionally and…" he chokes up before continuing. "And I realized that I loved you too."

"This past decade, from the time we started dating until now has been the happiest I've ever been. You trusted me with your life, and I screwed it up big time. I blew it, and for that I'm so sorry baby." he says, nearly sobbing. "I let you down baby. I let that demon take you. I allowed that bitch to kill you right before my eyes. I let you down, I let Vicky down, I let your parents down, and most importantly…I let Tammy and Tommy down." he says, anger starting to pierce the anguish he felt in his soul.

"Am I supposed to just stand by and let that happen? I can't stand by and let this happen Tootie. I love you too much. What am I supposed to do?" he says, standing up. He picks up the chair and hurls it across the room, letting it clang off the old metal bars.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" he screams. He takes one more look at his wife before sprinting out of the building and into his car.

He jumps into his car and tears off, spitting dust and gravel in his wake. He races down the old road for a few miles before screeching to a halt at a crossroads. He opens the trunk of the Charger and fills an old tin box with several items, including a vial of graveyard dirt, bones from a black cat, a Mercury dime, and a photo of himself from his fake NCIS identification.

He power walks to the exact center of the crossroads and drops to his knees. He quickly digs a hole with his hands, buries the box, and covers it back up. On his feet once more, his breathing ragged, he waits and waits.

"Where the hell are you bitch?!" he finally screams into the empty night. Behind him, a beautiful young woman with jet black hair and a long black dress appears behind him, an amused look on her face.

"Easy sweetheart, you'll blow a vein screaming like that." she says calmly. He turns to face her, and her eyes turn blood red for a moment, before shifting back to her normal green. "The great Timmy Turner, what an unexpected surprise. To what do I owe this…most delicious encounter?" she asks, walking around him in a slow circle.

"You know exactly why I'm here." he growls through clenched teeth, his eyes following her, but the rest of his body frozen in place.

"Let me guess: your wife got herself killed, and you want me to bring her back. Am I right so far?" she asks, a sadistic smile on her face. The young hunter could only shake his head 'yes'. "And, you're offering up your own soul in return?" again, he can only nod.

"Why should I give you anything? Keep your filthy soul, it's too tainted anyway." she says.

"There's plenty more demons who would love to get they're hands on it. It's yours…just give me ten years, and then my bill comes due."

"You must be kidding me right?"

"It's the same deal you give everybody else!" he yells.

"You're not everybody else sugar. You're at the top of Hell's Ten Most Wanted." she smirks.

"Give me five years, and then you come for me. Please…I'm begging you." he says, almost whimpering.

"Fine, just quit groveling. I'll bring back your precious Tootie. But know this: if you try to weasel your way out of it, she drops dead and is back to rotten meat in no time flat. So, what do you say big boy?" she asks.

Tim grabs the back of her head, and is about to kiss her, sealing the deal and his eternal damnation. Suddenly, a loud _Bang_ rings out, and a bullet slices through the demon's temple. Electricity crackles around the wound and down her limbs. Orange and red flashes burn brightly deep inside as the demon is vaporized. With eyes wide open and fixed on a distant point, the woman collapses to her knees, then onto her side as she dies.

The ever-so-close-to-damnation hunter slowly turns his head to find his sister-in-law holding a smoking Desert Eagle at the ready, a neutral expression on her face. She casually walks over to him, tucking the enormous gun into the back of her waistband.

Once she is toe-to-toe with her brother-in-law, she grabs him by collar of his shirt and pushes his until his back slams into a nearby tree. The neutral expression has melted into one that's a mix of anger, fear, and sadness. She gets nose to nose with him, making sure that he holds her gaze.

"You stupid son of a bitch! What the fuck are you thinking, trying to sell your damn soul?! Do you actually think that Tootie would want it this way? How do you think she would feel, knowing you'd be going to Hell to bring her back?" she screams at him, brutally shaking him.

Her brother-in-law's body shakes like a rag doll. His eyes are glazed over, and a tear trickles down his cheek. He wants to fight her off, but he has no strength left in him. He can barely lift his head to look her in the eye. She finally stops shaking him, and he slumps to the ground, knees to chest. In all the years she's known him, Vicky hasn't seen Tim like this before, not even after all the torture and torment she put him through. She kneels down next to him, and wraps her arms around him.

"I…I need her Vicky." he finally says, his voice barely above a whisper. "She's the one who kept me strong, kept me going. My better half's been ripped away. How can I go on without her?" he finishes, the tears sliding down his dust coated cheeks again.

"Because Tammy and Tommy need you now more than ever. That demon skank is still out there, and Tootie would want you to put her down once and for all." she waits a beat before continuing. "Be all you can be Timmy. Be the man that my sister always bragged about and show some of that Turner intestinal fortitude, and finish this here and now!" she finishes, resting her forehead on his.

He looks up at her, and dries his eyes. He pulls himself back to his feet, and a righteous anger fills his sapphire eyes. Vicky smiles, seeing the confidant young man she's grown to love like a brother. She pats him on the shoulder, and leads him back to where their cars are parked. She knows that these are the last hours that Hell spawn will spend on this planet.

Back with the others, both Loretta and AJ look up and smile at Tim. He simply nods at them, and takes his place at the head of an ancient table. Spread out on top of it is a map of Dimmsdale Flats.

"What do we got guys?" Tim asks, looking both his mentor and best friend in the eyes.

"Apparently Veronica's haunting an old cemetery at the western outskirts. The rest of the town is omen free except that spot. It's gotta be the place." AJ says, his finger on the exact placement of the cemetery.

"Then let's go kill us some demon scum." Vicky says, a wry smile on her face.

"And I've got a plan." Timmy adds, smirking at his sister-in-law.

The four arrive at the massive graveyard, and Tim stops at the entrance. He nods his head, telling Vicky to continue on without him for a couple of minutes. He turns to face his closest friends, and the nearest thing to family besides Vicky and her parents.

"Guys, there's nothing more I want than to have you in there with us. But this fight is between Veronica, Vicky, and myself. She upped the ante by killing Tootie, and now it's personal." he says, knowing what their reaction is going to be.

"Boy, how many times do I have to tell you: Family don't end with blood." Loretta huffs, hands on her hips.

"Yeah dude, Tootie was my friend and I have a right to avenge her just as much as you and Vicky do." AJ protests, starting forward. Tim puts his hand on his chest, and pushes his best friend back so he can look in his chocolate eyes.

"Look, it's nothing personal you two. But my plan only covers Vicky and I. Besides, neither of you are armed, and you aren't even trained AJ. I'm not willing to risk losing you two on top of Tootie." he says calmly. The assertive tone in his voice makes both of them back down from a possibly fight.

"Alright I trust your judgment Timothy. Just bring yours and that redhead's scrawny butts back here in one piece you hear?" Loretta says, hugging the young hunter.

"I will." he replies, returning the hug before clasping hands with AJ and giving him a nod. "I promise." he finishes before turning on his heel and jogging towards where Vicky was standing at the gate. Aunt and nephew give each other a look before watching the two hunters disappear deeper into the graveyard.

They walked slowly and with trepidation down a dirt path through the centuries old, crumbling headstones. Neither one says a word as they approach the epicenter of the burial grounds. The closer they got, they noticed that all the vegetation had died, including a couple of two hundred year old oak trees. Both looked at them, and then to each other, before nodding and continuing on.

Finally they arrive at the entrance to a large crypt. A figure with long blonde hair stands before it silently, almost as if in prayer for the souls of the dead. Tim looks from her, to the name etched into the façade, which reads "STAR" and heaves a silent sigh. The figure sighs, and Tim can almost hear the smirk in her voice when she finally does speak.

"It took you two long enough to get here." she begins, slowly turning on her heel to face the two hunters. "I've been waiting since I killed that snot nosed little freak." she finishes, fully facing her two adversaries. Vicky reached into the waistband of her denim capri pants and hastily drew the Desert Eagle and aimed it at the demon possessed woman's forehead.

The only thing the woman did was stretch out her hand, and the gun flew through the air before it smacked into her palm. She smirked at them, before snapping the barrel in half. "Oops!" she says in a mocking tone before tossing the two pieces to the side like so much garbage.

The two hunters gave each other shocked looks, before Tim was sent flying through the air, his skull grazing a tombstone and opening a gash on his forehead that leaks a trail of blood from the wound, around his nose, and down to his chin. Veronica slowly saunters over to her fallen prey, and telekinetically holds him in place against the cold granite.

She's about to kneel down to get face to face with him, but senses the oncoming presence of Vicky, who she telekinetically hurls twenty feet into one of the dead oaks, and pins her there. She finally does kneel before her obsession, and gently wipes the blood from his chin.

"Alone at last Timmy." she says in a seductive, breathy voice. "I finally got rid of the final hurdle to us being together for all eternity. You're mine now, and with that annoying little pop gun that slut created out of the way…nothing can stop me!" she gloats with a sadistic grin on her face. In her zeal for gloating over her cold blooded murder of Tootie, she failed to keep the pressure up on Vicky, who had now been freed of the telekinetic power, and blindsided the demon with a wicked kick to the side of the head.

"No one that is, but me bitch!" she rants, but before she can continue, Veronica gets back on her feet, blue eyes flashing and muscles knotted, reading to uncoil. The two begin throwing wild punches and kicks at the other, some missing their mark and the others connecting. A stiff roundhouse kick floors the demon, but that victory is short lived.

Veronica springs back to her feet, and lands a couple of punches before tossing Vicky to the ground and standing over her, her hand outstretched. Vicky begins to gasp and choke for breath, as the demonic power begins crushing her lungs. Tim can only watch helplessly, still being pinned to the tombstone. However, his eyes widen when a blurry form materializes behind the demon. As it comes into sharper focus, he wants to cry out in shock, surprise, and amazement.

The form is the spirit of Tootie herself, and she has a determined look on her face. She wraps her arms around the woman, and is able to pull a humanoid shape of black smoke from the body, which collapses to the ground instantly. The two spirits wrestle for mere moments before the smoke is able to throw Tootie off and to the ground, before jamming itself back down the woman's throat.

Veronica rises to her feet, and she turns around to face Vicky again, bent on finishing the job. However, she could feel that her grip on Tim had broken. So she turned again to face him and retake her hold on him. To her horror, Tim had a _second_ Desert Eagle trained on her, and a smug smirk on his face.

Before she could even react, he pulled the trigger and sent the final bullet in the clip into her chest. Eyes widened in shock, the demon looks down at the now smoking hole in her chest, before deep orange and blood red explosions rock her vessel's body. Lightning crackled up and down her spine, and all through her chest and head.

Collapsing to her knees, Veronica takes her terminal breath, her eyes trained on the one man she's ever loved, and the man who killed her. One last flash of lightning exploded from her chest, and the body flops onto it's flat stomach; dead. The blue eyes of the demon fading into a now soulless green.

Finally realizing what just happened, and who was standing before him, Tim rises to his feet, and slowly makes his way over to his wife's smiling spirit. Vicky also slowly walks over, still trying to catch her breath. The two sisters embrace, tears spilling out of both sets of eyes, and smiles splitting their faces.

Tootie's spirit pulls away from her sister, and gives her a final gentle squeeze on her shoulder. She then turns and walks over to her husband. With broad smiles on their faces, the couple embrace and share one final, tender kiss that seems to linger on forever. Much too soon however, Tootie pulls away and kisses him on the cheek. The two hunters watch as a pure, white light encompasses her, and she begins to flicker in and out of existence before disappearing in a flash of the same light.

"How did she…I mean…just…" Tim stammers, still at a loss for words.

"We forgot to salt and burn her remains once we got a lock on Veronica. Plus, she was looking for justice…not revenge." Vicky says, smiling and wiping away the tears. The two hunters now turn their attention to the corpse of the final vessel Veronica possessed. Vicky uses the toe of her boot to roll the body onto its back. The wound from the bullet was still smoking. Both lean over the body, and regard it with disgust and disdain.

"You did it Twerp…I mean Timmy. You rid the planet of one foul Hell spawn." Vicky says, not looking at him.

"I had help Vicky. But I only have one last thing to say." he begins, leaning over to look into the soulless eyes. "That was for my friends and my wife…you little bitch!"

The two trudge out of the cemetery and into the waiting arms of their compatriots, who had taken the time to go back and retrieve Tootie's body and wrap it in a shroud. Tim scooped up his wife's body and gently placed it on a hastily constructed bier. He took a long moment to gaze upon the form, Vicky wrapping her arm around his shoulder in support and comfort.

Loretta hands him a container of salt, which he spreads delicately all over the shroud, making sure every square inch was covered. Vicky sighs, pulling a bottle of lighter fluid out of her inside jacket pocket, taking the same time to make sure the entire body was soaked. All four say a silent prayer, as Tim ignites a book of matches and tosses it on the shroud, instantly lighting it into a roaring funeral pyre.

"Where do you think she is right now?" Vicky asks in a whisper.

"A far better place than this for sure." Tim answers in a hushed tone.

"Amen to that." Loretta says quietly, and AJ nods his agreement to his Aunt's statement.

As the other three watch the fire burn, Tim lifts his head to the Heavens, closes his eyes and gives his wife a gentle smile. He knows she's not in the Pit, so the only alternative is that she made it to Heaven, and it's a far better place now that she graces it with her presence.

_A/N: Read and Review. So there you have it, the final chapter in a long battle. Veronica has been destroyed and Tootie has moved on to a most just reward in Paradise. Coming up is a quick little epilogue to officially close this story. Thank you again to everyone of you readers. _


	12. Peace of Mind

Two lone muscle cars emerge from the dark of night and pull up to a quaint house on a quiet block. Normally there would be music blaring from the speakers, but tonight it's deadly quiet. Four souls disgorge from the vehicles and two of them somberly make their way up the sidewalk to the front door. They don't need to ring the doorbell, because the door is flung wide open, and a redheaded man and his raven haired wife stand there, scanning over the four visitors, looking for someone they knew deep down wouldn't be there.

"Sh…she didn't make it, did she?" Victor asks, his voice cracking with emotion. His daughter and son-in-law both let their heads slump to their chests. Even though they knew they tried their best, it still stung deep.

"We…we got there just as she escaped, but that demon bitch snuck up from behind…" Tim says, afraid to look his mother and father-in-law in the eyes.

"Her spirit saved us though. Somehow she pierced the veil and was able to distract the demon long enough for Timmy here to kill it." Vicky interjected, putting her hand on his quivering shoulder, knowing how hard this was on him.

Danielle can only hold her husband close and sob, knowing her youngest daughter suffered such a terrible death. It warmed both parents that she was able to return briefly to save her family from certain death. It did little to quell the pain, but they both knew that she went out doing what she loved: saving people and hunting down a very evil creature.

"I'm so sorry." Tim says, hanging his head in shame.

"NO! You have nothing to be sorry for Timmy. Tiffany died protecting her family, that's something every mother and wife claim to want to do, but few ever are willing to do." Danielle says, giving her son-in-law a comforting hug.

Tammy and Tommy had heard their father's voice and came flying down the stairs, tackling him to the concrete of the porch. He maneuvered to a sitting position and clutched his children tight to him. He felt a vague sense of normalcy as the two squeezed him tight. It was Tammy who first looked up, first to her Aunt Vicky, and then to her father before looking around.

"Where's Mommy?" she asked in a tiny voice that warmed Tim. He smiles at both of his children before holding them even closer to his heaving chest.

"Mommy's…in Heaven with Uncle Chester and Aunt Trixie." he begins, giving each child a gentle kiss on the forehead. "She didn't want to go, but God needed her. She wanted me to tell you that she loves you both very much and will be watching over you." he says, holding them in his arms and standing up.

"Did the evil lady get her?" Tommy asks with a tiny bit of fear in his squeaky voice.

"Yes, but Aunt Vicky and I made sure that the evil lady won't be able to hurt anyone ever again." he replies with a sigh. The two children give him a smile, before squirming down and hugging Vicky, who had tears in her eyes just looking at her niece and nephew. Both hunters know that it will take a long time for them to process what has happened, but for tonight the fact that they are happy is enough to mollify their worries.

"I think these two little ones need to get to sleep." Danielle says, picking up both children. Neither had their naps in the afternoon, and both were yawning and rubbing their eyes now. She reentered the house, while Victor stayed on the porch.

"I'm assuming there won't be a funeral for Tootie will there?" he asks once the door is closed.

"No sir, we salted and burned her body just as she wanted." Tim begins, producing a small jar filled with ashes. "But she also said that she wants you and Danielle to have a little bit of her. I split her ashes so that you two, Vicky, and I will always have a piece of her." he finishes, his eyes misting again. Victor reaches out and takes the small jar, cradling it like a priceless heirloom.

"And I don't see why we couldn't have a big blowout bash in her honor. Give her a final send-off of sorts." Vicky says with a smile, trying to lighten the mood a tad. Both men look at her and smile. Father and husband knowing that's what she would want.

"I have to get back inside." Victor says after a few moments of silence. He gives Tim's shoulder a gentle squeeze and Vicky a hug and kiss on the cheek. Once the door closes, the two hunters slowly make their way down the driveway to their cars.

"How you holding up Twerp?" she says with a small smile, throwing her arm around his shoulder.

"I don't think it's hit me yet that she's gone. I'm still running on adrenaline after finally putting Veronica down for good." he replies, returning her smile briefly.

"Well, she may have been put down, but there are still a lot more evil sons of bitches out there that need the same treatment. I could use some help out there, when you're ready." she says as they reach the end of the driveway.

"I've been giving that a lot of thought. Actually ever since we took that ill-fated vamp hunt. With Tootie gone, I can't be running all over Creation with Tammy and Tommy at home. No offense to your parents obviously." he says, turning to face her.

"What are you trying to say Timmy?" she asks, a befuddled look on her face.

"I'm saying that it's time for me to settle down and actually be a parent. I am officially retiring as an active hunter. I may take on jobs locally, but my days of cruising the highways and byways are over." he responds, giving her a soft smile.

"Well, I can understand your feelings Twerp. I don't like it, but I'll support you on this one. The squirts need you more than I do." she replies with a sigh. He simply wraps his arms around her and hugs her tightly. They stand there for a few seconds before breaking apart.

"Listen, if a job gets too tough for you, and I can help in any way…don't hesitate to give me a call. I'm gonna worry about you out there Vicky, so don't be a stranger." he says, flashing her a genuine smile.

"I won't, on either count. I'm gonna take Loretta back to my place. Chip has been itching to learn, but he's more the research/lore/exorcism kind of guy. He's so scared of the weapons I've got in the house it isn't funny." she replies, returning his smile. Tim shakes his head and wishes him good luck before Vicky turns on her heel and walks to her car. It takes off as AJ makes his way over to his best friend.

"You ok dude?" he asks, clapping Tim on the shoulder.

"Honestly? No. But I'll heal, because I think Tootie would find a way out of Heaven to kick my ass if I moped around for too long." he says with a laugh. The two old friends wrap their arms around one another and make their way to the Charger. AJ gets in right away, but Timmy takes an extra second to look up into the starry sky above.

"I love you Tootie." he whispers to Heaven with a smile and a tear rolling down his cheek. He gets into the car and makes the short trip back to his home.

"I love you too Timmy." a soft, gentle voice replies. Tootie finishes watching her husband, and turns back to face the two friends she lost so many years ago. Chester has a grin on his face, while Trixie only chuckles at her.

"Even in Heaven you got it bad for the boy." Trixie says, a gentle smile on her face. Tootie can only return the smile as the three of them walk along the streets of gold in Paradise.

"And he's the only man I ever loved." she replies. Trixie rolls her eyes and Chester gets a laugh out of that, before turning to his friend and pseudo-sister.

"Do you think Tammy and Tommy will become hunters like you and Timmy were?" he asks. Tootie thinks about that for a few seconds before closing her eyes. When she opens them, she smiles warmly at her friends.

"No. Timmy and I discussed this right after Veronica came back. We both agreed that if they wanted to, they could get into the 'family business' and we would support and train them. Tammy is going to make a heck of a lawyer someday, and I think Tommy is going to follow in his daddy's footsteps right into producing and directing." she says.

"Do you think Timmy will find another woman?" Trixie asks sincerely.

"I honestly hope he does, or else I _will_ find a way down there and kick his butt!" she says with a giggle. "Besides, I know in my heart he and I will be reunited soon."

"Heaven won't know what hit it when he gets up here either!" Chester exclaims, causing all three to burst into laughter. Trixie and Chester walk ahead, but Tootie stops and gazes once more on Earth, specifically locking eyes with her beloved husband one more time.

"I'll see you soon my love." she says quietly, before sprinting to catch up to her friends. In her now immortal heart, she knows Heaven won't see a more joyful reunion than hers and Timmy's.

**The End **

_A/N: Read and Review. Well there you have it, the grand finale. Tim retired, Vicky is still a hunter, and Tootie is in Heaven. I believe this is the perfect ending to this story. I hope you've enjoyed the ride as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I do have a few people to thank, as well as a special play list of songs in the next chapter, so check that out too. _


	13. Final Thanks and a Playlist

I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this story, without your support, and in (some) cases constructive critiques; I would never have found the groove to finish this story. I was afraid that it would flop, since it's been so long since I ended the original 'Meet the Creeper' story. Oh, and I do not own any song used here. I just love the music!

**Queen Datsuh, Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro, Destiny ZX… (bows) Thank you! **

Many thanks also go to my Beta, and partner in crime **MisterBlue**. Dude, thanks for catching all the stuff I missed, and for critiquing and praising when necessary. It was in talking to you that I got the courage to go with a more _Supernatural_ feel to the story.

If you haven't noticed, the chapter titles are all Hard or Classic Rock songs, and they serve as a soundtrack to this story. So, in order by chapter, here is the play list:

Chapter 1: **Bark at the Moon** by Ozzy Osbourne

Chapter 2: **You Give Love a Bad Name** by Bon Jovi

Chapter 3: **More Human than Human** by White Zombie

Chapter 4: **Hells Bells** by AC/DC

Chapter 5: **Them Bones** by Alice in Chains

Chapter 6: none, but **Heaven and Hell **by Black Sabbath/Heaven and Hell would make excellent listening here.

Chapter 7: **Eye of the Tiger** by Survivor

Chapter 8: **Dead Girl Superstar** by Rob Zombie

Chapter 9: **The Devil Went Down to Georgia **by The Charlie Daniels Band

Chapter 10: **Highway to Hell** by AC/DC

Chapter 11: **Carry On Wayward Son** by Kansas

Chapter 12: **Peace of Mind** by Boston

Also, there are also songs that would make great listening while you are reading the story from beginning to end. Here's just a sample of them to help you along.

AC/DC: Back in Black, Thunderstruck, You Shook Me All Night Long, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

Bachman-Turner Overdrive: You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

Black Sabbath: Paranoid, N.I.B., Iron Man, The Wizard, The Mob Rules, Black Sabbath

Boston: Don't Look Back, More Than a Feeling, Foreplay/Long Time

Blue Öyster Cult: (Don't Fear) The Reaper, Fire of Unknown Origin, Burnin' For You

Cream: Crossroads

Ozzy Osbourne: Crazy Train, Flying High Again, Shot in the Dark, I Don't Wanna Stop

Disturbed: Down With the Sickness, Stupify, Inside the Fire, The Night, This Moment, Perfect Insanity, Indestructible

Judas Priest: Breaking the Law, You Got Another Thing Comin'

Creedence Clearwater Revival: Bad Moon Rising

Styx: Renegade

Van Halen: Runnin' With the Devil, Eruption

Led Zeppelin: Stairway to Heaven, When the Levee Breaks, Ramble On, Houses of the Holy, Kashmir

Godsmack: Voodoo, Awake, The Enemy, I Stand Alone

Iron Butterfly: In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida

And so many others that would take way too much time to list. If you've made it this far, I honestly hope you have enjoyed the ride. Had a few laughs, got the crap scared out of you, and maybe even shed a few tears.

_A/N: Don't need to review here if you don't want to. All songs named here are the property of their respective owners. _


End file.
